Project Mom
by knapper11
Summary: Strung up and abandoned in sensory deprivation, Ryoko's already fragile relationship with Washu has reached a breaking point. Ryoko hatches a plan, and shockingly it has nothing to do with Tenchi! Will the two Hakubis get over themselves enough to find the family they've always wanted? Or will this already tragic tale end in bloody murder? Find out!
1. The Pleasures of Motherhood

**Some important info before you read:  **

**This story picks up just after the events of episode 13 "Here comes Jurai" when Ryoko is being traumatized in Washu's Lab. It is included in the DVD sets and special features. If you haven't seen it, you can watch it on Youtube. Search for "Here Comes Jurai 2" or "Tenchi Muyo DVD special."  
><strong>

**The lab scene finally sheds some insight into the twisted mother/daughter relationship between Washu and Ryoko, setting the stage for serious development later on. Everything was building up wonderfully. The characters were dynamic and complex, and it seemed like OVA 3 would finally give us the answers behind all of them.  
><strong>

** But then the series was put on hold for almost a decade. Many of the folks that helped produce the first two OVA's split up, and one of the original creators produced a _TON _of other content in the hiatus that was considered part of the same continuity. Because of this the story changed dramatically in OVA3. It wasn't just the plot that took a major shift, but the _way that the story was told. _ ** **A lot of people liked this new direction. It's personal preference. I, for one, think they fudged it big-time. ****  
><strong>

**So in the perfect little fantasy of this fanfiction, I'm pretending OVA 3 (episode 14 and up) didn't happen.**

****This story is mainly about Ryoko and Washu. As this story does not simultaneously incorporate many of the other plot elements building up at the end of OVA2 (Tokimi,Zero,King Asuza's plotting, the SHUNJA, Ryoko's lighthawk wings), it may not be how a properly-done OVA 3 would have started. But who knows? Several of the OVA episodes have focused on only one or two of the characters, and don't tie in with the larger plot of the series, so why not? Please enjoy the story, and tell me what you think so I can make it better.  
><strong>**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Pleasures of Motherhood<p>

* * *

><p>"WASHU!? Dear little Washu? ANYBODY?"<p>

Ryoko hung limply in the suffocating abyss. The lights had gone out an hour ago. The steady hum of the machinery had stopped, and even the small blinking lights on the servos had been extinguished. Yet the vice-grips of the restraint devices remained steady as ever.

"_Washu's not the forgetful type... She's playing me! Can't believe I thought she actually gave a damn..."_

The thoughts seemed to echo in her head, like her shouting had echoed through the lab before. It was that godforsaken cave all over again.

That memory had always been unpleasant. But the merger with Zero had unlocked a whole new spectrum of unpleasant, and for someone like Ryoko that was really saying something.

Like the long, spindly arms holding her aloft now, the roots of Funaho had crucified her in that cave...forcing her down into that pool of frigid water. The thought made Ryoko shudder.

In that cave there had been no way to tell the time. Seconds had begun to seem like minutes at first. Then hours could have been months for all she had known. She had fallen into a trance, one devoid of any meaningful sensation. Memories had flickered like cinema through her mind over and over again until they became too boring to watch.

Now, as in the cave, memories flickered across her eyes, projecting onto the pitch black of Washu's lab. The nine months of her life at the Masaki household felt more like a century when compared to the record of her former life. Everything was so much richer, had so much more emotional context. Especially after the Dr. Clay debacle.

Fond memories of teasing Tenchi and Ayeka. Drinking under the moonlight in her onsen. Dinner and games with the family. Watching soaps with the girls. Flying around Japan on the slightest whim. Drama, hugs, chores, road-trips, fights, and failed seductions. Without question, the greatest time of her life.

More memories came. This time from further in the past. She was truly back in that cave now...remembering when she had ran out of memories to watch. There was only one thing she had thought of.

_"Nothing is forever. I will get out of here...!"_

The only outlet for her mind. That and perhaps "_What will I do when I get out of here?"_

Ryoko spent centuries learning astral projection. Oh how beautiful colors had seemed on that first day out of the cave! How wonderful the birdsong sounded in comparison to the lapping of water against her corpse. Then she had spent another century learning to make her own gems. Slowly concentrating her energy into solid form.

Time continued to peel backward.

The raid on Jurai, the fight with Yosho... her throat seared through and the life sucked out of her by the Tenchi-ken.

The millenium of piracy before that; the life of a machine for that fiend Kagato. Fire, flames, and wholesale slaughter. Deprived of all emotion and satisfaction but that gained from pillaging and destruction. Numb to almost anything else. Everything was cut from her if it proved to be a distraction. When a certain thresh-hold for pain became meaningless, it was merely dished out in greater quantities as punishment when she failed. She had become the perfect soldier. A tool.

She could never remember not knowing language. Not knowing how to pilot Ryo-Ohki. Not knowing mechanics or super-luminal physics. She came into the world a full-grown woman.

But she still had many things to learn from Kagato, and he was a harsh teacher.

Intimidation, torture, subterfuge, trickery, and the like.

Now came her earliest memories.

The hiss of steam and the feeling of cold air on her skin as she walked out of that stasis chamber, being bent to Kagato's will for the first time. Her first sights outside the Soja.

The very beginning of thought itself.

_"I've been alone for two-thousand years! Ever since the day I was born! I was... born...?" _Ryoko remembered saying.

This dark corner of her mind had always come up blank, but now it felt like there was something there. Something just out of reach, the fingertips of her mind just barely brushing at its surface. It brought on a nasty headache, so she made another attempt to escape her restraints, and crush the humming device that nullified her powers. But again it was no use. Every time she moved about the robotic arms around her would compensate. She got close to prying off one of the clasps on her arm, but then more arms came and squashed the attempt. They had been designed by Washu, after all.

Exhausted, Ryoko's mind betrayed her and again sank towards the past. There were no images yet. But there was a feeling. Surprisingly it was a good feeling.

"_How did I know inter-stellar navigation the day I was born? How did I know Ryo-Ohki before I had even met her? Was I programmed?" _Thought Ryoko.

To her astonishment, a blurry memory came into focus, along with vague sensations and emotions. Emotions and sensations that had never existed for her on the Soja.

It was a time when she had to reach higher to operate Ryo-Ohki's controls.

_"I was shorter?" _

Thousands of years ago her space-ship maneuvered much more clumsily. A smaller Ryoko fought with her mind and the controls, trying to complete a predefined track.

A familiar voice came from beside her. The words were unclear, but the meanings seemed apparent. "Well done," and "try this," and "look out for that!"

She was learning to fly.

"_I never remembered that before..." _Mused Ryoko, temporarily forgetting about her predicament.

Another memory came. This one was in a lab. It was one of Washu's labs. She was smaller again.

In her mind's eye she sat at a computer terminal, working on some sort of program. It was something with heavy mathematics. Even though she supposedly didn't need sleep she was exhausted. But she continued working anyway, taking stimulants to remain focused. Why?

Then came another unclear memory. This one was quite a shock. She could recognize other children. She was playing with them in a field somewhere. Tag or something. There was laughter as they ran, tripped, got up, and ran again.

_"I was... a child?"_

It was unbelievable. Fantastic. beautiful.

Now came a group of memories. Individually they were mish-mash, but together they formed something coherent.

It was something... warm... a hug! It had a lot of red hair and it had skin... a person! A lady! The lady would give her hugs. The hugs were very nice.

Sometimes the lady would tuck her in at night. Mostly she was very busy. She gave Ryoko lots of things to read and work on. It was always time to learn something. And learning something meant more hugs.

Tears pitter-pattered on the cold metal floor below.

_"Mom..."_

Not very much like Tenchi's mom. This one had always kept herself somewhat distant. It was wonderful all the same.

But the memory faded, as another came into view.

One that was much more vivid. So vivid that Ryoko lived through it. She was a little girl again. There were no gems on her neck and wrists.

It was cold, and dark. And little Ryoko was alone in one of Washu's labs.

Even with her supernatural vision she could see almost nothing. It was an artificial, unholy blackness. She groped about, finding sealed exits and broken lab equipment. Shrapnel and debris on the floor cut her many times. The cuts would heal quickly, but blood still came out. It smelled coppery.

Her mother had said she would be back hours ago. Where was she? The life-support in the lab was failing, and soon the temperature became freezing.

_"_Mommy?" Squeaked Ryoko into the darkness. She huddled in a corner, shivering in fear. Or was she strung up half-naked in the air again? It was hard to tell.

"Mommy! Please release me!" She shouted again in despair.

"Don't leave me here! Don't leave me behind!"

_She said she'd come back! It's been so long!  
><em>

"Please! I don't want to be alone!"

The little girl, and the grown woman reliving that memory, cried brokenly into the darkness.

"It's dark! It's scary! Mommy! Mommy!"

But there was no-one.

The little girl sobbed again and hugged her knees to her chest. She had been abandoned, left with the rest of the broken equipment in the lab.

An odd sound raised Ryoko's head from her chest. She looked up to see a garish green ball of light coalesce in the space in front of her. It lit up the lab, revealing the frightening and contorted shapes of destroyed equipment.

Out of the light floated a man. A man she had met before. The reason her mom had left her there.

"Hello, hello, little Ryoko." He said with a jackal-like grin. His voice was vile and cunning, as if he were some sort of snake.

"Where's my mom! What did you do!?" Shrieked the little girl in the corner.

"Why, in our new home, of course. Come with me, I'll take you to her right now. We can be a happy little family." Kagato began to float towards Ryoko menacingly.

"Get away from me! Or else!" Ryoko put her hands together, making a bright red energy sword. It hummed and crackled as it burned the air around it.

"Impressive, for someone so young. I might have a use for you after all." Kagato hovered just out of her reach, poising to strike. Little Ryoko slashed at him in a panic.

"Bring her back right now!" She swung at his outstretched hand, keeping her back plastered to the wall.

Kagato quickly reached out and snatched one of her wrists. Little Ryoko cried out in agony and lost her weapon. She punched and kicked at him, hitting him in the nose. A little bit of green blood dripped out.

"You'll regret that." He said coolly.

In a swift, twisting motion, he broke her arm below the wrist, eliciting a scream of agony. Taking her by the other arm he dragged her struggling body back through the portal to the Soja. She cried, bit, and screamed all the way. He prepared a restraint device and forced her onto it. "N-NO! P-please! Stop!" She pleaded.

He had not yet broke into her mind, and so he settled on beating her until she stopped struggling. Then he could insert a neural uplink and gain control. So he could morph her into what he needed. The blows and searing energy pulses came again and again and again.

The pain was like nothing the little girl had ever experienced.

"P-please stop! I'll do anything!" She begged, writhing in agony.

To her surprise she was released. Ryoko fell to the floor of Washu's lab in a heap. The shock of the impact was like a switch.

Her eyes flew open and she sprung to her feet, her energy sword and combat suit appeared in a flash of light. Roaring like an animal, she slashed at the retreating restraint devices, sending sparks and writhing worms of metal flying. The area around her glowed a hellish red.

Overhead lights activated, blinding Ryoko for a fraction of a second. Reflexively ducking to the side, she crashed into a computer terminal. She lashed out, cutting it in half. Then she dove and took cover behind the wreckage, scanning her surroundings like a caged animal. The seasoned warrior was hyperventilating; unusual considering that her gems made breathing unnecessary.

The room came into focus. _I'm in Washu's lab... She had me strung up... and I... I... _

Her vision blurred again as tears threatened to fall.

The sword in her hand disappeared with a chest-wracking sob. Ryoko slowly slid down to the floor, staring at the ceiling vacantly. She had never relived something like that before. Pain of that magnitude meant little to her now. How could it hurt her so much, millennia later?

Ryoko groaned as the headache returned.

_Gods I need a hot bath and booze right now. Got to get the hell out of here before -_

"Woah! What a mess!" Came a nasally voice from nearby.

The sound of Washu's voice made her cringe. _ Just what I need right now. _

Ryoko's eyes found a tuft of crimson hair bobbing into view over processors and bits of equipment.

The footsteps came closer. Washu's head poked around a corner and she noticed Ryoko sitting on the ground haphazardly.

"So it was you little Ryoko! I thought that Mihoshi had wandered back in. Didn't think you'd still be here!" Little Washu stopped in front of Ryoko, smirking.

_Outrageous as usual. As if this was some sort of accident. _

Ryoko was not as angry as she had anticipated. At the moment she regarded the woman in front of her with softer emotions. There was a little pity. Maybe even a bit of compassion. She had come to a new understanding.

Yes. Washu was her mother. Had even acted motherly at one point. But she had played that role as part of a larger project:

_Create a being capable of wielding the power of the gems. Study it. Use it. _

How many failures had come before her? How many little children had died when they integrated with the gems for the first time? How many times had Washu played the mother, then discarded the corpse and started over? There was simply no way for her to become attached to such projects. But the mother-act was necessary. To get the research subject to trust her. To give them a motive for... what? It sickened Ryoko to the core. Why had she been making weapons of mass destruction? Washu's toys had enough blood on their hands already.

Ryoko remembered Mihoshi's words from earlier. "A message from the Galaxy Police... they were wondering if they could borrow Ryoko - I mean Zero!"

_Like I'm a piece of her property or something! _

Funaho and those damned Jurians wanted to manufacture more of her. Let other children know what it felt like to be a tool. What it felt like to be parentless. Damn them.

Washu stopped in front of Ryoko, her hand on her chin as if making an astute observation.

"Oh! What's this? Were you having a little episode just now?" Washu leaned over Ryoko, eyeing her closely.

Ryoko imagined she looked pretty pathetic at the moment. Not that she cared anymore. There was no point in fighting Washu. The damned imp had read her mind on a few occasions and always seemed to keep a step ahead. A walking enigma. It had taken a few days to figure out how to cut off that damned mental link, and longer to be able to keep it closed. Ryoko had seriously contemplated killing Washu when she moved into the house. Questions were met with questions, clever evasions, lies, and insults. Washu was only sincere when she wanted to be.

_Like mother like daughter. _Thought Ryoko with a hint of distaste.

Ryoko wiped her eyes and gave her temples a brief massage. Then she stood and began walking towards the exit.

"And where are you going? You don't expect me to clean all this up now, do you? You naughty child!" Came the voice of Washu from behind her, obviously expecting to get an outburst in response.

There was none. _Huh... that usually gets Ryoko riled up._

So Washu went a step further and tried opening up their mental link again.

Maybe she'd get to see what was going on in her crazy daughter's head. At the very least Ryoko would make a scene about it.

But the only sound that came back was the rattle of the crab-shaped noisemaker above the door.

And then silence.


	2. Fight or Flight

**Chapter two: Fight or flight.**

* * *

><p><em>"Old age so distorts how you express your love" <em>- So sayeth the great Washu, episode twelve.

* * *

><p>"Aaaaah..."<p>

Oh did that water feel nice. Almost as nice as the hot sake felt when it hit the bottom of her stomach.

Since she had almost no sense of taste she could get a ton of the cheap stuff.

Ryoko didn't even need to make counterfeit money anymore, because Noboyuki paid her to help with some of his designs. She had built the floating onsen, after all.

_Let that princess call me a lazy good-for-nothing all she wants. _

Ryoko immersed herself up to her neck, resting her head on the edge of the water. Yet however nice her onsen felt that night, her mind refused to play along. She looked up at the clear night sky, weighing her options.

_"Washu... dear mother Washu... what do I do with you? You little psychopath."_

Ryoko rolled her empty bottle into a growing pile behind her.

Washu had crossed the line this time, if she hadn't a dozen times before.

And yet, for a brief while Washu had been quite... helpful. And before that downright motherly to Zero. There had to be a reason for that.

Ryoko's options with Washu were quite simple. Fight, tolerate, flee, or submit.

_Fight:_

Resisting and arguing with the genius was always a hopeless battle. She was 20,000 years old and knew all Ryoko's moves. And even if Ryoko wanted to she couldn't murder the little troll without hurting the rest of the family. Even Tenchi, Washu's near rape-victim, seemed to love her.

_Tolerate:_

Ryoko had managed to tolerate Washu for months. It was hard, and merely tempted the scientist to push more boundaries.

_Flee:_

Ryoko laughed at the thought. But it was definitely the safest option; if she ripped her gems off she would become very difficult to detect, even to someone like Washu.

"Mother" would have to find a substitute for whatever nefarious plans she had in mind for Ryoko. Whatever she had wanted to do with the Soja, Ryo-Ohki, and Ryoko would be scrapped. She'd need to make new pets.

There was a new life waiting out there, one where Ryoko the space pirate didn't even exist.

With her powers she could do what ever she wanted on this primitive world. There were billions of other people to get to know.

_To make my loyal subjects... _Ryoko grinned. That was an attractive thought.

And yet... she didn't know if she could bear to abandon Tenchi and the others. Even Aeka. Here Ryoko snorted. _She's far too entertaining to leave behind. Almost lovable._ _And boy can she drink. __  
><em>

So although starting over could open up limitless possibilities, it would leave a gaping hole in her heart. And the whole idea was pitiful in the first place.

_Submit: _

Even more pitiful. What did this even involve?  
>Embracing Washu with open arms, calling her mommy and being a good little girl?<p>

The memory from last night made this idea a bit more bearable. But it still made Ryoko uneasy. Sure she had not played the mother-daughter routine, but she had actually got along with Washu the last few weeks. Ryoko had trusted her enough to get restrained in the lab.

_And look how that turned out! _

Maybe Ryoko hadn't tried hard enough. Maybe it'd still be worth the effort.

But Washu was not one to be fooled by an act. Even a really good one. Any attempt would have to be all out,

Ryoko didn't know if her pride could stand that. The thought made her cringe.

_Is that what Washu really wants? I've never tried showing her any affection._

Ryoko thought back to how Washu had taken care of baby Taro on a few occasions. Maybe there was another option.

_Reconcile:_

She loved and hated the idea simultaneously.

And it would be the hardest thing she'd ever done.

* * *

><p>Little Sasami stood on a stool in the kitchen, getting all the ingredients and cookware ready. She hummed to herself cheerfully as she unpackaged some radishes and washed the dirt off. On Sundays everybody would usually have a nice big breakfast together, seeing as nobody had to run off to school or work.<p>

_I think I'll make some nice noodle soup, and the leftovers will be for lunch! Yeah! _

Sasami ran to the cupboard.

_Oh.. we don't have any noodles... I'll see if I have time to make some later. Better get the rice going soon. _

She opened another cupboard. _DARN. I thought I had some carrots in here! Better check the store-room. _

After flicking the switch on the rice-maker the little princess made a dash for the store-room. She opened the door and rummaged through some empty baskets.

"Hey! Where are the carrots? The peppers! Not Ryo-Ohki again!"

The outside door to the store-room opened suddenly.

"Goooood Morn-ing!" Purred Ryoko. Only she could say it so enthusiastically. Sasami glanced over her shoulder.

"Oh hi! What are you doing up this early Ryoko? I'm cooking right now." She said, still sifting through the room.

"Well I caught a certain cabbit sneaking some vegetables last night, so I thought I'd pick these up for you." Ryoko held out a basket of freshly-picked veggies.

"Oh Wow! Thanks Ryoko! I could never have finished the soup in time if I had to go out to the fields!"

"Now don't get all mushy on me. This is purely for selfish reasons." Joked Ryoko

Sasami giggled. "Oh Ryoko..."

Sasami noticed that Ryoko was wearing much more conservative clothing than usual. She could even pass the dress code at Noboyuki's design firm.

The two of them walked back into the kitchen, where Sasami started washing the newly acquired vegetables.

Ryoko watched over her shoulder, making Sasami a bit nervous.

"Did you need something Ryoko?"

"No. Just wanted to watch. That's all."

"Oh. Okay." Sasami took a few minutes to finish washing the vegetables. She began humming to herself again, checking on the rice and the oven. Ryoko looked around the kitchen and all the ingredients.

"Don't you need some kind of recipe book or something? Where are the measuring cups?"

"Only if it's something I've never made before. I like to combine the flavors in my head and make things up as I go."

Ryoko felt a pang of sadness when she thought of her lack of taste buds.

_Gee, wish I could do that. _

Sasami mentally prayed that Ryoko wouldn't offer to help cook. She had seen the space pirate's first and last attempt months ago.

"Is there anything I could help with?" Asked Ryoko, as if on cue.

Sasami was glad her back was turned as she visibly cringed.

_But she already saved me a lot of time by getting those vegetables... there's got to be something she can do. _

"Hmmm... how about you chop the vegetables? There are going to be a lot in the soup."

Ryoko grabbed hold of the chef's knife on the table.

"Alright! Just gimme what you want chopped and tell me how you want it!"

Sasami made a silent eulogy for the vegetables that would probably go to waste in a few minutes and laid them out near the cutting board.

"You've had my soups before Ryoko. Do you remember how big everything was chopped?"

"Sure!" Exclaimed Ryoko. She raised the knife and prepared to attack.

"And you know to take off the skins? The stems? The seeds out of the peppers?"

Ryoko frowned. She had never really paid attention when she made sake runs to the kitchen. _I want to help... but if I mess this up I won't get another chance! _

It always seemed she was hyper-developed in some ways and infantile in most others.

"Uh... I'm not sure." She admitted

"Well I won't lose any time if you watch me. How about I do that part for one of each of the vegetables, so you know?"

Sasami took the knife and got to work on a clove of garlic, smashing it so the husk was easy to remove. Then she peeled it away with one motion. She picked up an onion, cutting it in half. Then she cut away the ends and peeled off the skin.

She continued to demonstrate with one of everything. Ryoko watched with the intensity of a hawk.

"There, now you try. I'm going to work on the noodles."

Ryoko took the knife gingerly from the little girl, who moved her stool to the other side of the kitchen. She began to mentally recite her mantra.

_Dont screw up...Don't screw up... Don'tscrewupdon'tscrewup...  
><em>

She took a piece of garlic and smashed it with the flat of the knife like she had seen Sasami do. Then she picked at the husk with her fingernails until it came off.

She compared the clove of garlic with the one Sasami had produced and breathed a sigh of relief. She finished the rest of the garlic in no time.

Then she moved onto everything else, being careful that it was exactly the same as how Sasami had done it. She breathed deeply and discarded the cuttings.

_So far so good. I hope. _

But she had thought that many times before. Ryoko turned around and eyed Sasami, who was sifting some flour in a bowl.

Ryoko tried to remember how she had seen Sasami holding the knife while cutting earlier in her mind's eye. The fingers of the left hand curled towards the palm while holding the vegetable against the table, and acted as a guide for the knife in the right. The knife was held with the index finger and thumb pinching just above the handle, and pivoted as it made the cut. The left hand would retreat in sync with the cutting motion, moving along the vegetable until it was separated into nice, even slices.

Ryoko took a carrot and set it on the cutting board.

The cutting motion seemed natural to someone with her co-ordination.

Ryoko took another carrot, going much faster. She laid the carrot foliage at the edge of the table to keep the pieces from rolling off. She improved her technique further.

Ryoko had always been good with blades.

Sasami was just starting to mix the dough when she heard the knife chops dramatically accelerate.

_Oh no. There's no way she's doing it right if she's going that fast. She'll chop her finger off if I say something now. Probably ruined the cutting board too. _

Sasami sighed

_Ryoko will be Ryoko. _

Sasami had just started kneading the dough for the noodles when she heard the knife stop. She turned around, fearing the worst.

Ryoko stood proudly beside neat piles of perfectly chopped vegetables. The sliced carrots were even stacked into little towers.

"What!?" Cried Sasami.

Ryoko frowned. "Is something wrong?"

Sasami bounced over to the table, verifying that her eyes hadn't deceived her.

"How'd you do that so fast!?"

Ryoko beamed. "I've had a lot of practice, what can I say?"

Sasami reached over and threw a carrot on the board. "Show me!"

With two chops and a flick the foliage and the ruddy part of the root went soaring into the trash can. The fat end was halved.

Ryoko's left hand positioned squarely on top. And after that the knife moved so fast Sasami could hardly see it. Little slices of carrot flew to the side and landed like overlapping dominoes. Then using the flat of the blade and her hand, Ryoko turned the slices upright into a little tower.

"You know you don't need to stack them like that."

"But it's fun!"

Sasami giggled.

_Ryoko will be Ryoko_

"Come help me with the dough!" Said Sasami as she moved back atop her stool.

Ryoko followed, curiously. "What's that supposed to be?"

"I'll cut it into noodles silly! I just need you to knead it for a while before I do that"

"But I don't need it." Replied Ryoko, obviously confused.

Sasami laughed.

"No! I mean knead the dough."

"Why would I need it?"

Still laughing, Sasami flattened the dough, then doubled it over and repeated the process. It was hard work for someone her size.

"When you do this, it's called kneading. You're kneading the dough. Do this for ten minutes. Put flour on your hands if it gets sticky."

"Jokes on me I guess. Alright."

Ryoko took care of the dough while Sasami worked on the soup and the rest of the meal. She couldn't help but smile at her little victory.

_Let's see what Washu thinks of this! _

* * *

><p>Ryoko was setting the dining-room table with Aeka when she heard the door to the lab open. Her blood turned icy for a moment.<p>

_Sweet Tsunami, give me the strength for what must be done. _

Ryoko composed herself before turning towards the living room.

"Oh! Little Washu! Good morning!" Said Aeka daintily.

Washu walked towards her usual seat at the table.

"Good morning Aeka." She said cheerily. Then she turned to Ryoko.

"Ryoko." She said curtly.

"Morning mom!" Ryoko leaned over and hugged Washu warmly. Washu gave a little yelp of surprise, and Ryoko found she was actually holding a doll.

Ryoko had expected this. The real Washu stood back by the door to the lab.

Ryoko held up the doll, laughing and hugging it to her chest. "For me? You shouldn't have!"

"And just what has you so chipper this morning little Ryoko?" Washu said, frowning.

Ryoko ignored the epithet and flew up through the rafters into the second story.

"I donno. Let me put this back in my room. I'll be right back."

Washu glanced at Aeka, who simply shrugged.

Ryoko phased into the room she almost never used and dropped off the plushie.

Her heart-rate finally slowed.

_I can't believe I've actually started to fear that woman. It's pathetic. _

_But that went rather well. I wonder how many of these dolls she has?  
><em>Ryoko phased out of her room and into the hall again. Tenchi was making his way down the stairs in front of her.

"Oh! Tenchi! Good morning!"

She was just about to jump and hug him, but thought better of it because he was on the stairs. She saw Tenchi tense up as he prepared to be glomped.

_Gee... wish he didn't hate it so much.  
><em>Realizing he was safe for the moment, Tenchi turned and waved.

"Morning Ryoko!" They both walked down to the table.

* * *

><p>"Miss Aeka, could you pass the kettle?"<p>

"Certainly Noboyuki."

"Thank you!" Tenchi's father refilled his teacup slowly.

"Say, Tenchi, your exam scores came back in the mail yesterday." Noboyuki said as he set down the kettle.

Tenchi looked up from his food, swallowing quickly.

"They did! Where are they?"

"Don't worry about it, I took the liberty of checking them for you."

"Dad!" Whined Tenchi

"Hey now! What's there to be ashamed of? You did great!"

"I did?"

"Of course you did son! Almost a perfect score. You could get into almost any school you wanted with that. You've made me very proud."

Tenchi set down his chopsticks.

"Whew! What a relief! That's been hanging over my head for a month now."

Everyone gave Tenchi their congratulations on a job well done. In the past few months Tenchi had been studying hard to finish high-school exit exams, as well as entrance exams that would open up college programs.

"Have you made a decision on what you'll do now?" Asked Noboyuki eagerly.

"No, not really. But I had a few ideas."

"Go on."

"Well it'd be great if I could do some sort of design degree. I've always loved drawing I suppose."

"Well hey, it's in your blood!" Declared Noboyuki proudly.

"Heh. Along with a lot of things apparently." said Tenchi.

"What do you think Grandpa?"

Katsuhito nodded sagely.

"Your gifts will allow you to succeed no matter where life takes you. My only advice is live for what _you_ desire. Think carefully and discern whether what you're doing is because of the expectations of others."

"Well I should probably get a job. And if I want to do design I should go to college. That's pretty straightforward, Right?"

Ryoko couldn't contain a giggle at this.

_Tenchi, you're so adorable. _

Then she thought of something else.

_Oh crap! He'll probably move out if he goes to college!_

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow. "Hmm? Did you have an idea Ryoko?"

Ryoko, realizing she looked ridiculous, snapped to attention. She cleared her throat.

Tenchi rolled his eyes. _Boy this should be interesting. _

Ryoko noticed this. "Tell me Tenchi. Why do you want to work so bad? Why do you want to spend all that time in college when you just got done with high-school? Those places are like state-mandated prisons! Do you think you'll need money?"

"Well... yeah, duh!" Said Tenchi. Ryoko didn't like his tone.

"Duh? Oh it's so you've got it all figured out do you? Dumb ol' Ryoko couldn't possibly know better?" Ryoko waved her hands in the air dramatically.

"These fools use paper! Washu could press a few buttons and make you stupid rich in a heartbeat. And what would you do with that money? Go live in some junky apartment in town? Work your way up to a house when you already have one here? Grow a brain, will you Tenchi?"

Tenchi sighed, exasperated. "Ryoko..."

"Okay, so it's like stealing. Fine then Mr. goody-two-shoes! There are plenty of morally-sound options."

"Like?" Asked Noboyuki, who had suddenly become intensely interested.

"Let's get on my space-ship, take a little trip to the Kuiphiro system, and pick heavy metals out of a dead supernova. You'd get enough gold and platinum to buy Okayama in a day, I guarantee it!"

Noboyuki choked and tea sprayed all over the table. "You can do that!?" Aeka set aside a piece of tofu that clearly had Noboyuki's saliva on it.

Ryoko smiled proudly. Finally someone who saw the light. "YES! And it'd be easy! You'd just have to launder the gold to keep people from getting suspicious, and then pretend you run a bed and breakfast here to explain your income tax!"

Noboyuki leapt out of his seat, pumping his fist in the air victoriously. "I can retire young!"

Katsuhito adjusted his glasses coolly, his eyes closed in thought. He spoke in the tone of one administering a lesson.

"Too much wealth and extravagance distract from life's deeper pleasures, leading to gluttony and despair."

Noboyuki's arms certainly sank in despair when he heard that. He generally did what his stepfather told him to.

"Hmmmmm... is that so?" Ryoko glared at her former jailer.

"Yes. Work done well is its own reward." Katsuhito continued sagely.

Ryoko thought for a moment, then moved in for the kill.

"Then tell me, Lord Yosho, how do you manage to run a shrine that sees - _at most_- five visitors a week?"

Katsuhito coughed awkwardly. Tenchi choked on his rice.

Noboyuki put his hand on his chin thoughtfully, staring at his breakfast. "Huh. You know I've always wondered about that..."

Katsuhito wisely remained silent, hoping the subject would change.

Aeka snorted in dirision. "Well I for one think it's admirable that Lord Tenchi wants to be a functional member of Earth society. And to contribute to it. Unlike a certain chore-shirking pirate I know of."

Ryoko bursts out laughing "I'll give you this princess - you're an absolute riot!"

Aeka fumed. "And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"I'm getting reprimanded on my work ethic by someone who is _independently wealthy_!"

Aeka blushed at this. "As first princess of Jurai I have many responsibilities! Expectations that someone like you couldn't possibly understand!"

Ryoko raised an eyebrow. "Oh! I had no idea! So when you need a little bus change do you run to daddy? Or to mommy dearest?"

Aeka jaw dropped. Obviously Ryoko had hit a sore spot. And she was not one to pass up an opportunity.

"No! Wait! This is better!" Ryoko clasped her hands together, raising her voice to a squeak and mimicking a beggar.

"Mommy! I saw this new kimono on display! It's just as boring as the other _thousand_ in my wardrobe, but I want it! Could I have a few thousand Jurai? Pretty please? And make sure you only give it to me in bills that have my face on them! If you do I'll go to that formal banquet tonight!"

Aeka growled.

"I'll have you know that I was in training to be chief ambassador under Lady Funaho!"

"So you're the ambassador to Earth now? Is that why you're here?"

"I never said that!" Cried Aeka.

"I didn't know we made first contact! How wonderful!" Said Ryoko mockingly.

"How can you possibly argue with me about this? You still do the least housework of anyone Ryoko!"

Mihoshi stood up, obviously excited. She took out her pink control cube and started messing with it. "A first contact event! Oh my! I have to contact headquarters! We have a whole procedure I have to go through right away and I'd better get a comm relay set to-"

Washu snatched the cube away from the detective before she could do any damage.

"They were kidding, Mihoshi dear."

"Ohhhh. Darn!"

Washu hesitated briefly before handing the control cube back to Mihoshi.

"See what you two almost unleashed? It's really tedious the way you bicker all the time." Said Washu in a scolding tone.

Aeka put a hand to her chest.

_We certainly don't do it all the time anymore. _

"Well excuse me for stating the obvious." The princess replied crossly.

Everyone looked to Ryoko, expecting something clever.

Ryoko ignored their glares and sipped her soup daintily.

_Lets try giving Washu what she wants.  
><em>

"Ah, so you admit your lazy ways, don't you pirate?"

Ryoko rolled her eyes, picked up her chopsticks and poked at some tofu.

Aeka gritted her teeth. "How dare you ignore me!"

Ryoko sighed and dropped the chopsticks "Look, I'm sorry I got so carried away. Okay? You do way more work than I do. I just want to go back to enjoying my breakfast. It's especially delicious today."

The table sat in stunned silence as they tried to remember the last time Ryoko apologized to anyone so thoroughly. Especially Aeka. Ryoko ignored them and got back to her tofu.

Sasami giggled. "Thanks Ryoko! You were a big help this morning!"

Ryoko gave her a smile and a wink.

Aeka looked down at her plate with a fresh perspective. She had seen Ryoko's last attempt at cooking and choked at the thought.

"Ryoko... helped you with breakfast?"

"Yeah she did all the vegetables and helped make the dough for the noodles!"

Washu raised an eyebrow at Sasami. "And why'd she want to do that?"

Ryoko raised a finger pointedly. "I just wanted t-" She began to say, but was interrupted.

"Ryoko wants to learn how to cook!" Said Sasami cheerfully.

There was a brief pause, then Washu burst out laughing, falling over backward and almost spilling her tea in the process.

Everyone else stared at her in confusion. The Masaki's looked at Ryoko for an explanation. Ryoko just shrugged.

Washu was still laughing uproariously.

Tenchi smiled. "That's great Ryoko! Sasami always has to do so much work!"

Ryoko grinned smugly, even though she was a little embarrassed.

Sasami waved her hand as if it didn't bother her at all.

"Oh I love to cook Tenchi! That's why I usually do it alone. But Ryoko can really chop vegetables! She did it so fast. You should see it!"

Tenchi chuckled lightly. "She's had a lot of practice."

Aeka tried to suppress a chortle, which made the whole table explode with laughter as everyone thought of the property damage Ryoko had caused. Ryoko turned bright red. Yet she caught the subtle complement. Everyone quieted down in short order.

Soon after Washu finally stopped laughing. It was incredible she had any air left in her. The genius grinned, barely suppressing a few more chuckles. Then she took a deep breath to compose herself. When she looked back up at Ryoko she laughed again.

"What so funny about learning to cook Washu?" Said Sasami quietly.

Washu turned to Sasami, again struggling to contain herself. She put a hand to her chest and took another deep breath.

"It's just... heh... I have a feeling that you're going to be teaching Ryoko for quite a while."

Washu paused for dramatic effect.

"Why's that Washu?"

"Because Ryoko doesn't even have taste buds!" Washu blurted, as if it was the punch-line to a joke. She looked at everyone expectantly, but got looks of horror in return.

Everyone turned to Ryoko disbelievingly.

"That's ridiculous! What do you think I'm doing right now?" Ryoko cried.

Washu raised an eyebrow curiously. "Don't ask me. I have no idea. It's a terrible waste of good cooking, really. Especially because -"

Ryoko cringed as Washu leaned forward in her seat.

"-You don't even need to eat at all." She finished in a scolding tone.

Ryoko hesitated in responding, and everyone noticed.

_"_Of course I do! That is if I don't want to shrivel up like I did in that cave! You're full of shit; I love Sasami's cooking!"

Washu grinned maliciously. "Okay then, seeing as I'm so full of it, _which you couldn't even taste_, why don't you tell us about that wonderful breakfast you're having?"

"The soup is hot and sour. A little salty too." Ryoko said matter of factly.

Washu snorted. "Well I would certainly hope so. It's called hot and sour soup! How about that grapefruit you've got there?"

Ryoko was having a hard time holding her composure. Her chest burned and she felt a strong urge to wring her "mom's" neck. A stronger urge to run or change the subject.

"It tastes like a grapefruit you nutcase. And I'd like to get back to eating it if you're done mocking me."

Washu tapped her fingers on the table in a calculated fashion.

"Ha! Don't spare the details now. Just how sour is it? And don't give me a PH value." She inquired.

_Nice try Washu. I've got you now._  
>"It's not sour at all." Said Ryoko, grinning triumphantly.<p>

Mihoshi gasped. Washu started cackling.

Ryoko's expression fell.

_Damnit_

Washu was always a step ahead.

Ryoko scanned the expressions of those around her. This was easily the most embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her. And yes, in a sense she had wasted a lot of food. Her face burned in shame, and her fists clenched until her chopsticks broke. Her hands continued to squeeze until the wood fibers compressed, creaking like strained rope.

_How am I supposed to come to dinner now? Damn you Washu. Damn you to hell! _

The ensuing silence was tense. Moments stretched out into little eternities.

_Fight or flight._

_And Washu will win either way. She always has. She wants me to lose my cool. Can't lose my cool. Can't run. Can't fight. _

Ryoko wanted to leave that room so bad it literally hurt. She wanted to phase out of the house to a quiet place and weep. She wanted to chew out Washu in front of everyone and smash that little cretin's head into the floor. But none of that would get anywhere.

Sasami started to cry, and it pushed Ryoko even closer to going ballistic. Everyone else was too busy staring at the drama in front of them to notice the little girl. Ryoko glared at Washu, whose emerald eyes shone smugly. She couldn't talk, couldn't think she was so angry. It took everything she had not to explode.

And unlike most people, Ryoko could _literally _explode.

_Calm down. If you snap they'll hate you for it. Don't let her win._

"A meal is so much more than flavor." Came the calm voice of Katsuhito.

The tension was broken instantly, as if cold water had been poured on a festering burn. Ryoko relaxed, suddenly noticing she was standing up. Breathing deeply and closing her eyes, she sat down and set her mangled chopsticks on the table.

_Couldn't have said it better. Can't believe it, but thanks Yosho. _

"Yes. That it is. Sorry for making such a scene about it." Said Ryoko icily.

Ignoring everyone else's pointed stares, Ryoko dumped the rest of her food off her plate and into her bowl of soup, then downed it all in a single swig.

"Ah! That hit the spot. Please excuse me."

She took her dishes to the kitchen, shutting the sliding door behind her.

"That girl is simply unbelievable." Washu said.

Aeka noticed her little sister sobbing at the head of the table.

"Oh! Sasami are you alright?" She moved to comfort her.

Sasami stood up and ran to the kitchen after Ryoko.

Washu resumed eating. Everyone else sat staring at their food, suddenly lacking an appetite.

* * *

><p>"Ryoko! Wait!" Shouted Sasami as she ran up the path to the shrine.<p>

Ryoko paused in mid-air, then headed back to the ground. She stopped in front of Sasami, who ran to her and hugged her waist. The little girl cried.

"Sasami I always like your food. But Washu's right. I'm sorry if you feel like I lied to you."  
>Sasami sobbed again. "I already knew you couldn't taste it! But I never thought it was wasted!"<p>

Ryoko gasped, shocked.

"Then why are you so upset?"

"Because I thought you'd stop coming to dinner! Why is Washu so mean to you!"

Ryoko couldn't help but smile, a little teary-eyed. She knelt down and hugged Sasami tightly.

"You are the sweetest, most wonderful little girl in the whole world, you know that? I will always come to dinner if you're there."

Sasami sniffed.

"D-do you still want to learn how to cook?"

"You bet I do kiddo."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Confused? Read the note below. Not confused? Don't. **

* * *

><p><strong>Building a psychologicalcharacter profile for Washu is even harder than doing it for Ryoko. After re-reading this story I noticed that while I did a better job than the vast majority of fanfics I _still _got it wrong. And there's definitely room for improvement in the storytelling. So if things seem off, that's why. Gimme your suggestions.  
><strong>

**Based on the rest of the series one of two things was going on during the lab scene; I put the odds between them at 40:60. **

**1. Ryoko had a life before Kagato, and the reason Washu strung her up in the lab was because she was trying to restore Ryoko's memory. (Evidenced by Washu saying "I didn't raise you to be a good for nothing!", when Washu alluded to a "Powerful Protective Mechanism as opposed to memory loss" before abandoning Ryoko in the lab, by Ryoko crying "mommy" like a little girl which suggests a childlike regression, by Washu frequently referring to her daughter as "little Ryoko," by Ryoko not remembering when she was created, and by many other minor details in the series.)**

**2. Ryoko only called Washu "mommy" because she was getting really desperate, and Washu put her in that position because she wanted Ryoko to do so. (Evidenced by Washu waiting around with a video camera) In this case the original reason Washu had Ryoko in the lab was because she was trying to figure out why Zero/Ryoko couldn't remember "Tokimi"). Despite all the evidence against it this eventuality is more likely because of how OVA3 played out (Kajishima was one of the original creators, and despite how poorly he finished the story the overall plot was based on the original series plan).**

**The plan for this story was to insert the characters as I knew them into the first possibility (which would be a much happier ending), and then play out the story as dramatically as possible (for entertainment). **


	3. Venting

_**Chapter 3: Venting:** _

* * *

><p><em>The colors of my forest are at their peak once again. An excellent day for poetry. <em>

Then the old man had another thought. _And an excellent day for sweeping! Tenchi's not going to college yet. He should have time to help me. _

Katsuhito began his usual walk back to the shrine, back to the office so he could write a letter to the wedding planner that had called the day before. He hadn't held a wedding at the shrine in a couple years. It always encouraged more visitors to come back later, and he loved peace and solitude. Ryoko was absolutely right - he did have his ways of making money - but it stung a little when she revealed that to the whole family.

_Maybe I'll take her offer and give Noboyuki a pleasant surprise on his birthday. He is a good son-in-law after all, he deserves a vacation. _

Red and yellow leaves fluttered in the wind above the shrine steps. The large red ceremonial gateway seemed to glow in the unusually clear fall sunlight. As Katsuhito passed underneath he noticed the steps were unusually clean. On his walk down that morning they had been coated in slippery leaves and loads of little twigs.

_Odd. Tenchi was in the house the entire time I was there this morning. Is this disguise I'm wearing causing me to go senile? _

The shrine-master began walking up the steps one by one. Not only were the leaves swept off, but they were spread throughout the forest floor instead of being put into unsightly piles. He looked upward, expecting to see someone still working above.

_It's only been half an hour since breakfast. How is this possible?_

After a few more minutes Katsuhito reached the top of the steps. One of the paths around the shrine was also clean. The sound of sweeping came from nearby, along with what sounded like gusting wind. He followed the clean path around a building, hoping to find his mysterious helper.

_Ryoko! _ _That's a surprise. Though I suppose such tasks would be simple for someone with her abilities. _

Ryoko wore simple work clothes, and was briskly sweeping the path ahead. The broom got rid of the stones and her power sent gusts of wind that carried away the leaves.

As usual when greeting someone, Katsuhito sneakily walked up behind them. With his aura dampened and a light footfall he would be hard to detect. Even to someone like Ryoko. Stopping within a few feet, he greeted her warmly.

"Why hello there!"

To his surprise Ryoko kept sweeping as if nothing had happened. Surely those overly-large ears weren't just for show?

A voice came from over his shoulder.

"Hey old man!"

Katsuhito couldn't help but jump a little in surprise. He regained his composure and turned around. It was another Ryoko. The Ryoko that he'd seen sweeping was a shadow.

"Now you know how it feels!" She said, laughing joyously.

_I must be getting rusty_ Katsuhito thought.

He chuckled, adjusting his glasses.

"This is highly unusual for you Ryoko."

Ryoko gave him a toothy grin.

"I thought you said work is its own reward?"

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow. "Hmm... I certainly did. But I say a lot of things."

Ryoko laughed. "Poor Tenchi. He goes to you for counsel and you speak in riddles. Though maybe it's what he needs to hear."

"I agree. Some lessons are best learnt firsthand. And he definitely needed to hear from you too."

"So you're saying I'm helping him with my bad influence?"

Katsuhito raised an eyebrow.

"In a manner of speaking. Though I'm not sure if the help outweighs the harm."

Ryoko winked at him.

"I'm glad there's someone here who appreciates my talents."

"Well you certainly did a nice job sweeping the steps."

Ryoko snorted. "Gee I'm touched."

"I appreciate the help." Katsuhito replied calmly.

Ryoko joined with her shadow and got back to sweeping, tumbling dirt and leaves off the stone path. Katsuhito remained behind her stoically, as if admiring the shrubbery.

"Don't get used to it. I just wanted to thank you for what you did this morning." Said Ryoko with an air of dignity, her back turned to her former enemy.

"Ah. I see." Said Katsuhito quietly.

Ryoko sent a few rocks tumbling under a bush.

"I was pretty close to losing it." She admitted.

"Yet you did not. And that took great strength."

Ryoko kept sweeping, moving down the path. She obviously planned not to acknowledge the compliment.

Yosho, always perceptive, watched her proceed with a heavy heart.

He considered trying to help her. It was fairly obvious what she was struggling with. But he thought better of it.

_Ryoko is very sensitive and is not accustomed to trusting others. She will take it as an insult to her pride. _

But there was something else that came to mind. Something that had haunted him for a while. He decided to chance it while he was in her good graces.

Ryoko had accelerated her work, and was already thirty feet down the path.

"Ryoko?"

The tone of voice made the ex-pirate flinch.

"Yeah?" She said cautiously, the broom slowing down a bit.

Yosho hesitated, wondering if it was a good idea to proceed.

"I need to know. What I put you through... Am I forgiven yet?"

The broom froze. Yosho saw the hair on the back of Ryoko's head raise like an angry cat, her shoulders tightening defensively.

"Am I?" She replied softly.

The old shrinemaster blinked in surprise.

"Of course."

Ryoko relaxed, and resumed sweeping as an unspoken answer. Yosho smiled and headed back to his office to meditate. Not being one to shed tears, and especially in the company of another, he wiped his eyes.

* * *

><p>Washu walked up the stairs of the Masaki home slowly, eyeing the space beside the balcony. A pillow, a book, and a few unopened bottles of sake sat on one of the rafters. Quietly the little mastermind continued past the balcony and headed to one of the bedroom doors.<p>

She put her ear against it gently to see if the coast was clear, then slid open the wooden panel enough to poke her head inside.

Propped against a dresser was one of her trusty doppelgangers.

She smiled and shut the door again.

* * *

><p>Ryoko had just finished sweeping all of the stone pathways around the shrine. Even as quickly as she could work it had still taken another hour. And yet.. to her immense surprise it actually brought her a measure of satisfaction. She had caught herself slowing down a few times, enjoying the views and winter breeze.<p>

Now she took the broom and headed back to the tool shed to put it away. Katsuhito was sitting on the porch of his office nearby, obviously in deep meditation.

Ryoko leaned the broom against one of the walls, then shut the door.

As she turned to leave Katsuhito stepped in front of her. Without a word he threw her a dark wooden sword and drew one of his own, made of a lighter wood. Ryoko simply swatted the bokken away. It rattled on the ground.

"And just what the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked. It was about as polite as she could manage.

Katsuhito grinned.

"You don't want a rematch? Or even a few? How about best two out of three?"

"This is a terrible idea." Said Ryoko tersely.

"Just don't get carried away. Break the bokkens and we both lose."

Ryoko ignored him and began to fly away. Yosho jumped and made a swipe at her head.

"Hey! Knock it off! Don't think for a second you're safe just because you're Tenchi's grandpa."

"You're the last person I expected to show cowardice. It's not becoming of you Ryoko."

"What did you just say!? Why I outta -" But Ryoko caught herself in the nick of time. She narrowed her eyes and poked at him with her finger.

"I see what you did there. Think I'm some sort of simpleton do you? Try again old man."

Katsuhito jumped and attacked again, forcing Ryoko to evade back down to the ground. "If you win, You'll have my blessing to court Tenchi!"

Ryoko burst out laughing. "ALRIGHT! Now you're getting somewhere. You have my attention. But I don't need your blessing. I'd go after him just the same. Not like it would do much good at this point anyway."

The master swordsmen jabbed at her stomach. Ryoko ducked, rolled, and picked up the bokken she had discarded.

Katsuhito grunted and made another swipe. Ryoko backed away, her levitation made defense simple. She floated away, easily knocking back his strikes and getting a feel for the abuse the sword could take.

"Both a coward and a quitter? How pitiful." Insulted Katsuhito.

Ryoko chuckled darkly. She didn't give a damn what the old fart thought.

"What can I say? All of your tinkering with the boy's moral compass has made him frigid as a nun." This made Katsuhito smirk.

More blows came from the shrine-master. Ryoko nonchalantly floated around them.

"Now now Yosho..." She said scoldingly. "...You should know that won't work. I'm a bit like Ryo-Ohki; I respond much better to the carrot than the stick."

Ryoko smiled devilishly, obviously proud of her witty remark.

"Reasonable enough..." Began Yosho.

"How about I give your gems back?"

That did the trick.

Ryoko gasped and dropped her sword. Yosho stopped striking.

There was a brief stare-down. Ryoko glanced around to make doubly sure they were alone.

"But you... your disguise depends on that power. Your life. Why would you risk that?"

Now it was Yosho's turn to falter briefly. But he maintained his stance.

"You are very perceptive to have known all that." He replied quietly.

"Well they are my gems, after all. Though it wasn't so obvious in the beginning."

Ryoko floated down to the ground and crossed her arms, mentally scolding herself for having appeared so weak.

"I've got to say, it was awfully tempting to tell Aeka. But I figured that was no way to thank you, seeing as you didn't banish me back to that miserable pit when I finally got out of it. Must have been a nasty case of Stockholm syndrome. You made me feel like I was on parole or something."

Yosho's expression eased. "Thank you for keeping that secret. You do not have to fight if you really don't want to."

Ryoko bent over and picked up her bokken, flexing it to get a feel for it.

"Now hold on. Don't back out just 'cus I finally got some leverage.

Tell you what. I win, you only give me one of them back. The other one will stay. I can't have Tenchi getting wrinkles, now can I?"

Katsuhito smiled broadly, which was an unusual expression to see on his face.

Ryoko continued smugly.

"Besides, somebody's gotta teach that little fool how to fight. And it'd be nice knowing a nutjob like you, who apparently doesn't fear death, will be always be around to pull his butt out of the fire."

Katsuhito laughed, resuming his attack. "I think you've insulted my honor quite enough."

Ryoko took the offensive. "Not even close! Without your precious master key I'm gonna wipe the floor with your sorry ass."

It was a furious and fast-paced battle. Both opponents had to be very careful not to put too much power into the blows, lest their weapons splinter. The bokkens were like willow-whisps in their hands.

Yosho demonstrated perfect from, keeping his movements as minimal and precise as possible. He stayed low and well- balanced on his feet. Leaving the ground with Ryoko as an opponent would have been foolish.

Ryoko flew, dashed, teleported, and projected shadow-copies of herself, putting Yosho completely on the defensive. Taught by Kagato, her swordplay was powerful, calculating, and deceptive. It did not reach the level of skill projected by Yosho, but Ryoko's speed and energy were overwhelming. Without the Tenchi-Ken, she could almost toy with him. But she had to focus on not breaking the relatively fragile wooden bokkens. It was difficult to not get carried away.

After a few distracting, flimsy slashes she darted at him head first, corkscrewing. Yosho panted with exertion and raised his sword.

_Your final move during our last battle. I would have hoped you had learned better. _

But at the last moment Ryoko parried the blow aimed at her throat. Her bokken slid along Yoshos as she slipped under it. Yosho felt cold, polished wood gently slide over the skin on his neck as she flew over his shoulder.

Ryoko touched down on the ground behind him.

"Too easy. Do you need a breather little Yosho? I'm just getting warmed up."

Yosho caught his breath, turning to face her. He looked around. No one would be coming up to the shrine this time of day, and they were behind the main building.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and shifted out of his disguise.

Ryoko's breathe caught in her throat, a wave of anxiety striking her as she saw her foe from centuries ago. _Last time I saw him he stabbed me right in the neck!_

Yosho smirked.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? I concede that point to you." The voice was much different than that of Katsuhito.

"What are you doing?" Demanded Ryoko.

"My disguise requires a measure of concentration. And I think you need a bit of a handicap if this is going to be a fair fight."

Ryoko narrowed her eyes.

"Watch out. I'm getting some violent impulses seeing your ugly mug again."

Yosho raised his bokken. "Let's see if you can land another one. Without the magic tricks this time. Keep your feet on the ground."

Ryoko grinned at the challenge. She was surprised at how much she was enjoying this. "Fine! It'll make the victory that much sweeter."

Yosho charged. Ryoko had great difficulty adapting to fighting on her feet. She was still quick enough to survive, but felt constrained. The bokkens clicked and clacked rhythmically, echoing down the mountainside. The deep red of ironwood flashed and danced with the pure white of oak. Further and further back Ryoko was pushed, until she was up against a tree. Thinking quickly, she swung her body around the back, making it look like she was coming out the other side, she twisted and changed direction to poke out the side she came. Yosho wasn't even close to fooled. Seeing her off-balance he darted to the side of her strike and hit her hands with the bokken.

"Damnit!" Ryoko almost dropped it.

"Do you need a breather?" Asked Yosho mockingly.

Ryoko growled and attacked.

This time she mimicked the overly- simple style she had seen him using with Tenchi, baiting him into a rash move. Just when Yosho thought she was getting predictable Ryoko sprung her trap and almost nabbed him in the shin.

They fought for five more minutes, darting around the courtyard. Ryoko got impatient and put a little too much oomph into the swing. Both bokkens shattered to pieces with a thunder-clap. They had lost.

Ryoko held up her stump of a sword, cringing. "Damn! Are these things expensive?"

Yosho regained his breath and threw his equally useless weapon aside. "No. About as much as a good bottle of sake."

"Peh! Is that a suggestion?"

"Yes." Said Yosho bluntly.

Ryoko smirked and tossed her splintered piece of wood into the forest. "Well I have to admit, that was pretty fun."

Yosho nodded.

"You are quite good with a sword. You might even get that gem back some day."

Ryoko shook her fist at him, fuming slightly.

"I wouldn't be building myself so high and mighty buddy, cus if I do win that gem back I'm going to rub it all over your stupid princely face."

"The key word in that sentence is 'if.'" Joked Yosho.

_These Royals are so damned fun to mess with. _

As she was about to mouth a retort Ryoko's sensitive ears twitched. Someone was running up the steps nearby.

She mouthed some words and gave a quick hand motion to Yosho, who immediately understood. He pinched his nose again and became Katsuhito.

Ryoko teleported away without a moment to spare.

Tenchi came running around the corner of the shrine office.

"Ah! Tenchi!" Greeted Katsuhito, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Hey Grandpa!"

Tenchi stopped running when he came within a few feet of his lifelong teacher.

"Who swept the steps? The walkways? I was heading over here to do it but... well... there's nothing left to do!"

Katsuhito adjusted his robes for a moment.

"Hmmm... perhaps you should have gotten to it earlier eh? The steps have needed sweeping for a while."

Tenchi rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Well what's done is done. You should go work in your garden! It's time to get your hard work out of the ground, before it all freezes! The snows are coming soon, can't you tell?"

Katsuhito began walking towards his office.

Tenchi turned towards him, still curious about something.

"Hey grandpa, what where you doing out here just now? I could have swore it sounded like a fight. Heard it all the way from the lake!"

Katsuhito looked around, clueless. "Must have been that rock-fall up the mountain a little while ago. Happens often this time of year."

"Huh?" Said Tenchi.

_Then what was all that shouting? _

Katsuhito smiled. He waved his hand, as if dismissing the conversation.

"I've got to finish a poem I was working on earlier. I'll come down to the house for dinner tonight."

"Are you sure you don't want help with something?" Asked Tenchi, who was genuinely surprised. His grandpa never passed an opportunity to give him some work to do.

"Foolish boy! Today is Sunday. Live a little."

Tenchi stared at the retreating form of his grandfather stupidly.

_What's gotten into him? _

Tenchi started to walk back the way he came when he tripped on something and almost fell over.

It was the thoroughly dented, broken-off end of his grandfather's white-oak bokken.

* * *

><p><strong>Here are some variations of the key YoshoRyoko moment: Try ad-libbing it! **

* * *

><p><strong>"Ryoko?" <strong>

**The tone of voice made the ex-pirate flinch. **

**"Yeah?" She said cautiously, the broom slowing down a bit. **

**Yosho hesitated, wondering if it was a good idea to proceed. **

**"I need to know. What I put you through... Am I forgiven?"**

**The broom froze. Yosho saw the hair on the back of Ryoko's head raise like an angry cat, her shoulders tightening defensively. **

**"Is your grandson attractive?" She replied teasingly. **

**The old shrinemaster blinked in surprise.**

**"Ye- I mean, I would certainly hope so. Or I... uh..." He coughed awkwardly. **

**Ryoko chuckled darkly, and resumed sweeping as an unspoken answer. Yosho headed back to his office to meditate. **

* * *

><p><strong>"Ryoko?" <strong>

**The tone of voice made the ex-pirate flinch. **

**"Yeah?" She said cautiously, the broom slowing down a bit. **

**Yosho hesitated, wondering if it was a good idea to proceed. **

**"I need to know. What I put you through... Am I forgiven?"**

**The broom froze. Yosho saw the hair on the back of Ryoko's head raise like an angry cat, her shoulders tightening defensively. **

**"Have I killed you in your sleep?" She replied with a hint of malice. **

**The old shrinemaster blinked in surprise.**

**"No." He replied. **

**Ryoko relaxed, and resumed sweeping as an unspoken answer. Yosho smiled and headed back to his office to meditate. **

* * *

><p><strong> Make your own and put it in the comments! It's fun!<strong>


	4. Little Ryoko

_**- Review this. I gave you a nice little story and the least you could do is tell me what you think. **_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Little Ryoko<p>

* * *

><p>Washu sat working diligently at a holo-top in her bionics lab, eyes drilling into the computer display and fingers going a mile a minute.<p>

_Visual and synapse record compiled, logged in file Z-A134, database R.H. _

_Subject experienced significant inter-zonal regeneration, approximated at the frontal cortex, inferior lobe. Compiling data for reference to procedure. Loading files... _

_Impulse potential identified at point D-1. Located at intersection between sulcus of frontal lobe and corpus collosum. _

"Bingo!" Chimed a Ryo-Ohki puppet, which popped out of a processor nearby.

"Quiet!" Commanded Washu, shoving the annoyance back into its place. She resumed her lightening-fast typing. The sounds made by the keystrokes echoed throughout the lab. Though it was only a short walk away from the Masaki living room, it was actually located deep underground on an icy, snow-covered planet over one hundred-thousand light years away from Earth.

Washu massaged her temples for a moment, then resumed her work.

The sound of the crab noisemaker above the door reached her ears.

"I'm a bit busy at the moment. Come back later please." She said, not turning to see who it was.

She hesitated when didn't hear the door open and close again. She stopped typing and began to turn around.

"Is it important? Cus this data entry is even more... Oh! It's you..."

"Yeah it's me." Ryoko crossed her arms, keeping her distance from the scientist.

Washu looked her up and down curiously.

"Well out with it. You never come in here unless it's for a good reason."

Ryoko sighed, crossing her arms.

"Mom, why did you do that to me at breakfast?"

Calling Washu mom was proving really difficult after that morning. It almost made her gag.

The little genius seemed intrigued that Ryoko would ask such a question.

"Still sore about that huh? Well why do you pretend to enjoy fine dining?"

"I do enjoy it. I thought Katsuhito summed that up pretty nicely."

Washu shook her head at this.

"Sasami spends so much time in the kitchen. And you really add to the grocery bill. I hoped that you could be more considerate."

"I still get hungry." Countered Ryoko.

"You'll stop feeling it after a few days."

"Well what if I just like being around everyone?"  
>"Just sit at the table then."<p>

Ryoko's temper had reached a rolling boil.

"Well I'll just help pay for the damned groceries!" Ryoko pointed her finger at Washu accusingly.

"Why the hell didn't you give me taste buds anyway? What did that particular egg cell ever do to you?"

Washu rolled her eyes at this.

"Don't be so dense. Of course I gave you taste buds! Really good ones too. I'm sure you can guess who changed that."

"So you're saying I have more brain damage?"

"Less than you did before."

Ryoko put her head in her hand. _This is getting nowhere. _

"Do you get some sort of sick amusement out of this?"

"Sometimes I can't resist. And I wouldn't call it sick. Humor is simply tragedy plus time Ryoko." Washu said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well it hurts! It hurts me a lot!" Cried Ryoko, her voice cracking. The confession made her feel vulnerable and she hated it. But nothing else seemed to reap progress.

Washu did not reply. She even looked a little regretful.

Ryoko swallowed, her gaze directed at her feet.

"Do you have to always make me look like a circus freak in front of everyone?" She asked shyly.

"Tch!" Washu immediately changed her posture, any apologies quickly forgotten. Ryoko opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Can it!" Washu commanded. Ryoko flinched, then recovered.

"How are you the victim here?" Pried Ryoko.

Washu sneered derisively. "I get so sick of it when you insult yourself like that. It's insulting me! You should be proud of how I made you. But you've gotten so wrapped up with your silly little fantasies that you want to forget what you are!"

Ryoko took a few steps closer to the little genius, her displeasure utterly tangible.

_Keep cool, keep cool, gotta keep cool. _

"So I'm a _what, _instead of a _who _now? Who gave you the right to make me how you did? To bring someone into the world so altered and let them deal with the resulting flack? I've moved on, and I'll live my life how I damn well please. It's not your decision to make you selfish little roach!"

Washu exploded up out of her seat. Ryoko stepped back, unused to such displays of anger from the usually collected genius.

"I've had about enough of that attitude!" She shouted, her fists clenched tightly. " You don't even know _WHO YOU ARE!_ How unbelievably stupid it is that you should even care what those primitives think. I made you to be smarter, faster, and stronger than anyone in existence. And yet you just spend your time drinking and flaunting yourself around _uselessly! _It took me ten thousand years to develop your design, and I had to make sacrifices you COULDN'T EVEN BEGIN TO IMAGINE!" Washu waved her hands about in a furious gesture, then pointed at Ryoko as if she were stabbing something.

"Yet here you stand, a crippled mockery of my efforts, throwing it all back in my face as if _none of that even mattered_!"

The shot told.

Ryoko stood stunned, tears rolling down her face.

Washu faltered, realizing she had said far too much. She turned and sat back down in her chair. Then she swiveled it around, facing back towards her computer desk.

Ryoko tried to suppress a sob, failing.

"W-well how was I supposed to know that? You just treated me like dirt from day one." Ryoko's voice was choked and barely audible.

Unseen by Ryoko, Washu cringed from behind the back of her seat.

_You weren't. I wasn't going to tell you that until I could fix you. But you're so damned good at stoking my temper. _She thought bitterly.

"And you wanted to kill me from day one. Don't deny it. I read your thoughts like an open book." Washu retorted in a calm voice, her anger back under control.

Ryoko wiped her eyes and swallowed, working up the nerve to speak again.

"How was I supposed to know you weren't even worse than Kagato? He was your student! You invaded my mind on a level even he couldn't and spouted my secrets like it was a game!"

"I had thought it might trigger your memory. Obviously I was wrong." Stated Washu.

"So you're just going to keep pushing my buttons. Is that it?"

Washu swiveled her chair back around, facing her daughter again.

"The mind is a delicate thing. It's much easier to break it apart than put it back together. And your masu-enhanced anatomy is extremely complex." Her little fingers drummed together, as if she were deep in thought. " I don't know what else to do."

"You could try asking me nicely next time you want to do that." Said Ryoko, making every effort to stay polite.

"I gave you a choice with Zero. Even you're not so stupid as to say that didn't help."

Ryoko's eyes stung. She had to clear her throat again.

"It did help. A lot. I'm really glad you did that for me. Thank you." She said, utterly sincere.

Washu studied Ryoko carefully, somewhat surprised at the gratitude.

"You're absolutely welcome."

There was an awkward pause, both of them highly unused to being honest with each other.

Ryoko wiped her eyes again, wondering if she should just leave or press a little further while things seemed to be working out. It was so hard to keep going when she had just been reduced to tears, like a little child throwing a tantrum. She could never have a scrap of pride around Washu. But for once it seemed like she was making some progress.

"Washu I-"

"So I'm back to being Washu again huh?" Interrupted Washu irritably. Ryoko withered under her gaze.

"This is really hard for me! Okay?" Stammered Ryoko, stomping her foot. "I don't know what to call you. I don't know what to think anymore. I have no idea why you still want to pretend I'm your daughter if you hate me so goddamned much!" Her throat had tightened as she bit back another sob.

Washu sighed. "I've been trying to get my daughter back. I don't hate you. I love you. But you are not yourself."

Ryoko's chest constricted painfully with heartache.

"Don't lie. Please don't lie. I remember how we were before."

Washu paused. "How much?"

"Enough to know it was an act. And that I was little enough at the time to buy it."

Washu remained silent. She sat in her chair, her legs crossed in front of her, a cold and calculating expression on her face.

Ryoko relaxed, having finally managed to stop the tears from falling.

"Washu, a lot came back to me last night. Why don't we just start being honest with each other?"

Washu remained silent for a few more moments. Ryoko rubbed her forehead in an attempt at stress-relief, hoping against hope she had broken through.

"Fine." Said the red-head suddenly.

Ryoko breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll start by saying that I know you don't remember nearly enough yet. I thought Zero would bring it all back, but she can only work so hard. You barely remember anything, and it tears me apart when you judge me like you did just now."

Ryoko felt a wave of panic begin to rise from the bottom of her stomach.

"And how would you know what I do or don't remember? I cut that link a long time ago." Said Ryoko, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Washu seemed to look at Ryoko as if she were transparent.

"I have surveillance through all my labs." The little genius said quietly. "And even if I didn't I was there last night to make sure things stayed under control."

Ryoko gaped, utterly horrified.

"You just sat there and _watched_? Everything that happened... that was your plan all along?! I... I can't believe this!" She began to feel sick to her stomach, and her knees felt weak. She had never felt so betrayed.

"I understand if that was unpleasant for you. But it worked, didn't it?" Said Washu with a ring of enthusiasm.

"I... I..." Hot tears rolled down Ryoko's face again. They were a mix of something between rage and despair.

Washu brought a video recording of the previous night onto the monitor. She smiled fondly at it as it began to play. "You were so sweet. You called me mommy! Do you know how long I've waited f-."

**SMACK!** Ryoko's hand connected solidly with Washu's face. She went flying out of her chair, landing on the floor a good ten feet from her computer. She hit the ground like a sack of potatoes. After a moment she sat up and rubbed her swollen cheek, wincing.

Ryoko stood above her, her face scarlet and fists clenched. Electricity arched through her cyan mane.

"You sick little cretin! You were never any mother of mine, that's for certain! You think you can treat me like you do and say that? You think I'll go back to being your little pet? You think you can string me along with your half-assed mother routine again? You and your student have put me through ten circles of hell, and I am never going back to that life! There is a difference between a weapon and a child you psychopath!"

Ryoko's gem glowed brilliant red. She threw a bolt of plasma at a wall, melting a sizable hole in it.

"AND YOU DIDN'T CARE ONE DAMN BIT! ABOUT ANYONE! DIDN'T THINK FOR A MOMENT ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO DAMNED SMART?! WELL YOU'VE GOT AN AWFUL LOT OF BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS GENIUS!"

Ryoko roared in anger, barely stopping herself from utterly destroying Washu's lab. She growled and began storming towards the exit.

She stopped as she felt a strong presence attempt to break into her mind.

Ryoko didn't hesitate. She ignited her energy sword and pointed it at Washu, who was still sitting on the ground.

"You're wrong." She hissed. "I don't want to kill you. But if you don't stay the hell out of my head, I'll have no choice."

Washu got to her feet slowly, a look of absolute determination on her face.

"Ryoko... you didn't remember as much as you think you did. And if I keep letting you have your way, you never will. I promise that you will thank me for this later."

The strength of the mental probing redoubled, sending lancing pain through Ryoko's head. She gasped and almost lost her footing, fighting her hardest to prevent Washu from entering her mind.

With a defiant shout Ryoko charged and swung her blade at Washu's neck. It was stopped by another energy blade.

Washu scowled darkly.

Ryoko gasped as Washu found another weakness in her mental armor. She was forced to forget her attack and spend all of her efforts defending from the onslaught.

She fell to the floor on her knees, hands over her ears, face scrunched in concentration.

"Stop fighting it. I don't want to hurt you." Said Washu coolly.

"Bullshit!" Gasped Ryoko. She rolled away and began to crawl towards the exit of the lab. She was quickly intercepted by a floating restraint device. The long, spindly arms grabbed hold of her limbs and started dragging her back.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! I CAN'T GO THROUGH THAT AGAIN! PLEASE!"

"Relax, It's not what you think. And I'll be right here with you the whole time."

Washu walked over to the examination chamber, followed by a kicking and screaming Ryoko.

"As I have always been."

* * *

><p>Sasami was putting the finishing touches on dinner, whilst Aeka and Mihoshi set the table. Noboyuki and Katsuhito sat at the table, reading the Sunday paper. Tenchi was cleaning the cookware and putting it away. "That smells great Sasami! What are we having tonight?"<p>

"I wanted to try something new. We can come up with a name once everybody's tried it!"

"I can't wait." Said Tenchi. Sasami grinned wide.

Sasami remembered something. "Oh! I haven't seen Ryoko around. She was in here helping just a little while ago. Have you seen her?"

Aeka groaned. "Who knows? She never bothers to tell us where she's going. We'll see her tomorrow morning, lounging in the rafters and reeking of sake."

Tenchi chuckled. "Well that's Ryoko for you. But I think she's helping Washu with something today. I saw them go into the lab on my way in from the garden a little while ago."

Sasami frowned. "But she said she'd be at dinner tonight. I wonder what they're doing in there?"

The three paused and exchanged uneasy glances. The last thing Ryoko would want anything to do with after that morning was Washu.

Mihoshi emptied a drawer behind them.

"I think it's sweet really. Maybe they're finally connecting. I mean if Washu really is Ryoko's mother then I'm sure they have a lot to catch up on after five thousand years."

Everyone sighed hopelessly. Mihoshi really had no clue at all. Well, to be honest, when it came to Washu hardly anybody knew anything. Recently she had been very secluded in her lab, only coming out for mealtimes. And as far as relating to Washu was concerned, Ryoko had transitioned from confusion and denial, to outright hatred and evasion, to disturbed acceptance and apathy.

Aeka wrung her hands nervously. "Now Mihoshi, I'm not quite sure th-"

Just then the broom-closet door flew open, and the sound of a small explosion echoed into the living room. The Sunday paper slipped out of Noboyuki's hands.

Familiar voices were shouting from just inside Washu's lab. A hand clutched desperately at the door-frame, then was yanked back inside. More shouting. Another explosion. Pieces of mechanical restraints flew inside the living room.

"Get away from me you sicko!" Were some discernible words from Ryoko.

The hand found the doorway again, clutching it so hard that it dented the wood.

A feral-looking Ryoko dragged herself outside the doorway, with fragments of metal tentacles still firmly attached to her legs. Reaching down, she ripped one of the trailing devices off and threw it back into the lab. She kicked another one back in before it cinched around her shin. More restraining devices started to slither past the door, but Ryoko was having none of it. She raised both her hands over her head and red-hot energy cackled between them.

Everyone in the house ducked for cover, except for Yosho, who remained calmly sitting at the table.

After a brief buildup, Ryoko fired a searing blast into Washu's laboratory, causing another explosion somewhere deep inside. Then she quickly slammed the door, leaning all of her weight against it and turning to face the living room, gasping for breath.

Realizing the worst was likely over, the stunned Masaki residents rose from their hiding places.

Ryoko's eyes widened as she realized everyone had witnessed what she'd done.

Aeka, surprisingly, was the first to ask.

"What in Tsunami's sake is going on in there? " She demanded.

Ryoko regained her composure. "Well I haven't done anything! Washu's lost it!"

Sasami, eying Ryoko suspiciously, walked a bit closer and studied her.

"You look different Ryoko."

Ryoko paled. "What?"

Mihoshi stood next to Sasami. "Yeah... she looks...she's shorter!"

"What!?" Said the rest of the household.

They all moved to take a closer look at Ryoko, who didn't like the attention at all.

While normally she looked like someone in their late twenties, now she looked no older than fifteen. And she kept changing.

By the time everyone had moved to the living room, she looked thirteen.

Ryoko looked at herself in growing horror as she shrank dramatically.

"Wha... what... No! This isn't happening!"

Mihoshi giggled in glee. "Ryoko you're so cute!"

"Shut the hell up!" Demanded Ryoko. The vicious words sounded strange coming from someone so young. She clutched her forehead as if she had a headache.

Everyone else stared as the transformation continued, too shocked for words.

Suddenly there was a loud thump and the door to Washu's lab shuddered behind Ryoko.

The wild-haired child pressed back against the door as hard as she could.

"Shit!" she said through gritted teeth, her voice now a pathetic squeak. She shrank her clothes so they fit her new body, even as she continued shrinking.

There was another louder thump, and the door opened a smidgeon. Ryoko was obviously getting weaker due to her reduced size, and her gem didn't seem to be helping. Now she was eleven.

Ryoko glanced around the room quickly, plotting her escape.

She pushed off from the door and shot off towards the ceiling, but as she did an adult Washu burst like lightening from the door. Washu leapt into the air and caught Ryoko's foot just as she was about to phase away. "Gotcha!"

"Let me go! ARRGH!"

Ryoko frantically tried flying in different directions, dragging Washu around the living room. Washu's feet were almost pulled off the ground. Something was preventing Ryoko from phasing away, and soon she began to grow tired. She tried to conjure her energy sword, but all that came out of her hand was a little spray of sparks. Washu began pulling Ryoko down to the floor as hard as she could.

Running out of options, Ryoko became desperate.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch!? Please! Tenchi!? Somebody!?"

Tenchi snapped out of his shocked stupor.

"Washu what's going on! What's the meaning of this?" He demanded

Washu was gaining the upper hand, yanking Ryoko out of the air and grabbing one of her arms.

"It's for her own good! AH! GET DOWN HERE! I just have to get her back to the lab."

"Like Hell! I'm never setting foot in there again you deranged lunatic! I will_ f#$& ng MURDER YOU!_" Ryoko fought viciously in Washu's arms, kicking and biting and punching.

"WASHU." Came Katsuhito's voice, stern and reprimanding from the dinner table.

"You have no right to behave in this manner! You will release Ryoko and explain yourself!"

In Washu's brief moment of hesitation Ryoko punched her square in the face and leapt to the other side of the living room. Washu fell flat on her rear and rubbed her nose. "O-Oouch!"

Sasami ran over and hugged Ryoko tightly.

"Washu how could you treat Ryoko like this? It's not fair!" She cried.

Sasami and Ryoko were the same size for once, and everyone couldn't help but marvel at how adorable they looked together. Aeka put a hand on Ryoko's shoulder, recognizing the time for teasing would come later. Then all eyes turned to Washu, who stood up defiantly.

"No right? Not fair? Don't be ridiculous. Ryoko is my daughter!"

Ryoko stood up, clenching her fists and grating her teeth. "I am not your toy Washu! I can't believe I was stupid enough to trust you again! I don't care who you think you are but I will not go back to being the source of somebody's sick amusement! I've had enough!"

::You don't know what you're talking about! Please Ryoko! Let me help you!:: Washu said through their recently renewed mental link.

Ryoko clutched her head and put her hands over her ears.

"And get out of my head! Damn you Washu!"

"That's 'mom' to you little Ryoko."

"AAAGGHHH!"

Washu marched over towards Ryoko. To her surprise Tenchi stepped in front of Ryoko and Sasami, blocking her.

"That's enough!" Commanded Katsuhito.

"Get out of my way Tenchi." Washu said sharply.

"What did you do to Ryoko?" Tenchi asked.

Ryoko pointed at Washu angrily.

"Here I was trying to give her the benefit of the doubt, show her a shred of respect, and surprise surprise she pulls this! And you wouldn't believe what she did last night! I don't know what she wants but she's messing with my head and I don't know how to stop it!"

"Washu why are you doing this!?" Cried Sasami.

"What do you want with Ryoko?" Demanded Tenchi.

"That's none of your business!" Said Washu, glaring at him angrily.

"Well doesn't Ryoko have a say in it?" Tenchi said, exasperated.

"Ryoko doesn't know any better." Said Washu.

"Well why don't you talk with her about it?"

Washu frowned, rubbed her temples.

"I tried."

Sasami stood up beside Tenchi, angry "Washu you don't act like her mother at all! How can you expect her to trust you?! You're using her like Kagato! You change her back right now!"

Aeka gasped "Sasami!"

Washu's eyes widened in rage.

Katsuhito eyed Washu suspiciously. "What were you doing exactly?"

"I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT MAN!" Washu stammered.

"He was Washu's student." Muttered Ryoko darkly.

"What!?" Cried Tenchi. "What is she talking about? Washu!?"

Everyone turned to Washu, who was absolutely livid, glaring at all of them.

"He ...!" She started angrily, but then

her eyes rested on Ryoko, who was now for all appearances her little Ryoko. Her scowl quickly changed into a smile, and her eyes blurred with unshed tears. She crossed her arms briskly.

"I am Ryoko's mother! And that man took her away from me. Took away her memory of me. You can't understand how much it hurts to see she has forgotten her childhood! I thought turning her into a child would help restore some of what she'd lost, that she'd get more of her memory back. And now she's the same age as when I lost her. Look at her!" Washu beamed. "It's like I've got my little Ryoko back!"

Washu, powerful in her adult form, pushed Tenchi aside with no trouble at all, sat on her knees, and grabbed Ryoko in a big hug before she could escape.

"H- HEY!" Shouted the little girl.

Though furious, Ryoko was very unused to being embraced so warmly. To her own disbelief she didn't try to break Washu's nose again. After a few moments Ryoko gave an exasperated sigh.

"Washu... I'm a different person now! So stop trying to turn me into someone else. I want you to change me back. No more of this madness. Please?"

A tear fell from Washu's cheek "No."

"What!?" Ryoko exclaimed angrily.

"I will never stop trying to bring you back."

Katsuhito stood up from the table and separated Ryoko and Washu.

"Washu. Do you really think this is how a mother treats her daughter?"

"Absolutely." Replied Washu without hesitation.

"A good mother loves their child regardless of who they become. They respect and nurture them. They do not force them to be someone else." Said Katsuhito sadly.

"What would you know about any of this? I am ten times older than you little Yosho. So don't you dare lecture me on parenthood!" Said Washu angrily.

"Washu change her back!" Cried Sasami again.

The air was tense. It was a standoff.

Washu stood, and threw up her hands.

"The effects are temporary. She'll be back to her normal self in an hour or two."

"Washu! Right now dammit!" Squeaked Ryoko.

Washu wiped her eyes, then turned towards her lab.

"You shouldn't talk that way to your mother little Ryoko." she said quietly.

With that Washu turned back into a child and stormed back into her lab, slamming the door horribly on the way.

An awkward silence fell over the living room.

Embarrassed and thoroughly belittled, Ryoko moved towards the front door, but Sasami grabbed her by the arm. "Ryoko please don't go! Come have some dinner!"

Ryoko looked torn, indecisive. But finally she gave Sasami a hug.

"You're really great y'know, saving me from that mean old Washu."

Sasami hugged her tighter, crying. "Don't mention it!"

Ryo-ohki ran over in her child form and hugged both of them. "Meow! Meow!"

"And where were you in my time of need?" asked Ryoko briskly.

Ryo-ohki meowed quietly.

Ryoko tussled her head "Oh it's alright. I forgive you my little rug-rat."

Then Mihoshi hugged all three of them by surprise.

"What are you d-... Hey!" Cried Ryoko, trying in vain to push away.

"You are all just so adorable! I couldn't help it!" Explained Mihoshi.

Sasami and Ryo-ohki giggled.

Aeka became bold. "To think that such an innocent looking little girl grew up to be Ryoko the destroyer. This is simply too much." Ryoko blushed wildly.

"We'll see how innocent it looks when I have my foot up your- OW! Yosho!?"

Katsuhito tussled the top of her hair "So this is the fierce demon of the Masaki shrine, hmm?" Everybody laughed as Ryoko swore under her breath.

Aeka reached down and pinched Ryoko's cheek. "Bwah!" Went Ryoko.

Aeka chortled royally, one of her hands covering her mouth.

Ryoko tried to escape her grasp "You'll regret this!"

Aeka withdrew her hand, smirking.

"Oh I truly doubt that little Ryoko. This is worth every moment."

Seeing a rare opportunity to tease Ryoko back, a laughing Tenchi snuck over and surprised Ryoko with a hug from behind. "There's not much you can do about it, is there?" Ryoko's face flushed an even brighter shade of red, but she at least managed to give Aeka a devious grin.

Then they all sat down for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor Washu huh? Now that we know her side of things a bit more (or we think we do...), let me know if you think I got the character right. I've got some theories on why Washu has a bunch of Ryoko and Ryo-Ohki puppets in her computers.  
><strong>


	5. Diplomacy

**Chapter 5: Needs**

* * *

><p>Aeka rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and adjusted her tiara as she walked down the hallway to the balcony. She would forgo the maintenance on her hairstyle for the moment.<p>

Ryoko was still in bed, as usual. She wore her teal and yellow pajamas. How someone found bare wood to be so comfortable the princess would never know.

At the sound of her footsteps Ryoko stirred, yawning loudly. And yawns are highly contagious things.

"Good morning Ryoko." Said Aeka politely.  
>Ryoko stretched her arms above her head in a catlike manner. Her tail accessory straightened out as if electrified. "Mornin princess. D'yah get anything?"<p>

Aeka sighed dejectedly. "Nothing! What do you think is wrong with it?"

Ryoko yawned again, running a hand through her mane. "Eh. Who knows? If it was so bad they'd stop after a few minutes! But they keep going! You can tell!"

"Really?" Inquired Aeka, who suddenly seemed very awake.

"No Joke! But barely any of 'em of them give any damn at all! Would you believe I got over twenty-thousand views on one, and just 122 responses? They don't even have to make an account for Tsunami's sake!" Ryoko waved a hand in the air flippantly to emphasize this.

"Well I suppose writing the story should be its own reward. Though it would be nice to get constructive criticism every once in a while."

Ryoko sneered at Aeka. "Don't you start taking after that geezer brother of yours now! You know what you really want, you're just too chickenshit to say it! Allow me!" This got angry mumble from Aeka. Every time she tried to be civil the pirate would smear it all over her face. Ryoko leapt towards the ceiling.

Then she phased up to the roof of the house and shook her fist angrily at the early morning sky.

"HEY! YOU THERE! PAY ATTENTION TO ME! Appreciate! Critique! Worship! And don't forget about Tenchi shipping! That's what I want all over that blasted reviews page. Ryoko and Tenchi forever! Is four words so much to ask?"

Now she was shouting louder than humanly possible, her voice reverberating through the forests and mountains. A flock of ducks took off from the surface of the lake, trying to escape her wrath.

"AND IF YOU DON'T GIMME WHAT I WANT I WILL...uh... I WIIILLLL..."

_Damnit. It's the internet. No one cares. _

"I WILL STOP WRITING THE STORY RIGHT AT A REALLY HEARTBREAKING MOMENT!"

_That'll teach'em. I swear like half the stories on this site do that. _

A shoe thrown from somewhere below hit Ryoko smack in the kisser, sending her careening to the roof tiles. She started rolling and tumbled off the roof, landing like a sack of potatoes on the patio.

An adult Washu stood nearby in a fuzzy pink robe. She had heavy bags under her eyes and her face was covered in a thick aquamarine moisturizing cream.

"SHADDUP! Think I still look this young from skipping sleep!? And stop ripping out people's hearts like that. I didn't raise you to be the worlds biggest pity-case!"

Ryoko spat the toe of the shoe out of her mouth.

"P'toohie!... Didn't raise me at-"

"I Did too."

On with the story (For real this time) : 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Diplomacy.<strong>

* * *

><p>Aeka sat on a stool in her room mending a tear in her robes.<p>

_How wonderful it is, life out of the gilded cage. Who would have thought such lowly chores could become so satisfying? Perhaps I could bring Sasami into town tomorrow. None of us have very much earth clothing. Except for Ryoko, of course. Where does it all go when she's not wearing it? She just snaps her fingers and poof! There it is! That monster woman... _

A knock came at the door. "Who is it?"

"Guess."

_Speak of the devil, and she shall appear. _

Aeka set down what she was working on and walked to the door. She slid it open quickly.

"I'm surprised you had the decency to knock for once. Don't tell me you've come to get even for earlier."

"I got a hug from Tenchi. When have we ever got one of those eh?"

"Hmph! Isn't that the terrible truth! Did you need something?"

Ryoko brought her hands into view. She held two bottles of sake, grinning mischievously.

"Look what I got!"

Aeka whipped her head aside disapprovingly.

"Absolutely not. I have plans for tomorrow and they do not include a hangover."

Ryoko barged into the room, setting down the bottles on a table.

"Well they wouldn't have to if you learned to hold your liquor, little princess."

"For your information Miss Ryoko, not everyone has the alcohol tolerance of a whale."

"Now you're just hurting my feelings. I never force you to do anything. Do I?"

"No. You just pester me endlessly!"

Ryoko knew Aeka liked to pretend she was being tempted.

She would come up with excuses, then relent and have a great time.

"Oh..." Said Ryoko, doing her best to act hurt and surprised.

"I didn't realize you felt that way. I always thought we were having fun."

Ryoko picked up the bottles and started walking out of the room.

"I'll try not to bother you any more. G'night."

Aeka rushed to the door.

"Wait!" She said quickly.

"What?" Said Ryoko, still sounding rather pitiful.

"Just.. let me get ready. I'll meet you out there in a few minutes."

"Out where? I never asked you to go anywhere." Ryoko's tone now sounded amused.

Aeka gaped, flabbergasted.

"Wha-wha-wha... what!? Then why did you-"

"I was going to ask you to take these to your brother tomorrow. I owe him for some property damage."

"OH YOU!" Aeka hissed and punched Ryoko in the shoulder. The ex-pirate laughed and shirked away as a couple more blows connected.

"OW! Easy! Easy! These are nicer than my usual fare and I don't want to drop them."

Aeka stomped her foot. "Very well. Considering you actually plan to compensate for the damage you've caused. But why don't you just bring these to him yourself?"

Ryoko hesitated briefly.

_Damn! Should have thought she'd ask that. It better be something believable. _

"Cus he gives me the creeps. Why would a lonely old git like him ask for a couple bottles of sake instead of cash?"

Aeka raised an eyebrow.  
>"Certainly not because he wants you to drink with him? Ridiculous!" She said.<p>

"Well he was getting awfully friendly earlier. He felt guilty about the whole cave thing. We had a nice little chat about it and I decided to him off the hook."

Aeka's temper cooled, and she smiled.

"We spoke of that some time ago, the two of us. It had plagued him. Thank you for doing that."

She took the bottles from Ryoko.

"For that, I will give him a little visit. But you'd better do the vacuuming tomorrow. I don't care how much you help Sasami in the kitchen, because it's your turn this time. And just because you can magically summon clothes doesn't mean you don't have to help with the laundry."

_Sorry princess. I've got other plans. _

"Fine, fine... consider it done." Said Ryoko, waving her hand dismissively. She began to leave.

"Hold on a minute! Ryoko..."

"Yeah?"

"You will try to... make amends with Miss Washu won't you?"

"I've been trying for weeks. You think I like the way she treats me?"

"I have never understood why she does that, if she is in fact your mother."

"Well I'm starting to. And it ain't a pretty picture." Said Ryoko frankly.

"Ms. Washu may sometimes be a bit... overbearing. And I suppose none of us know her very well. But she has shown time and time again to have our best interests at heart. Were it not for her, I would have lost my Ryo-Oh for certain. Need I remind you whose doing that was?"

"Yours. I'm only guilty of self-defense." Said Ryoko.

"Ugh!... " Ayeka gritted her teeth. But she remained under control.

"Well I suppose you are correct in some regards. My point is that you should keep trying with Miss Washu."

"You don't understand how sour we've gotten Aeka."

"Well what else has she done to you? Surely tonight was just some misunderstanding. I have rarely seen Washu so vulnerable."

Ryoko cringed.

"I can't even bring myself to talk about it right now. But that whole mother deal is bullshit. And when she started to operate on me before dinner... I... tried to kill her."

Aeka put a hand to her mouth. "Oh...Oh my."

Ryoko spoke quickly, hoping Aeka didn't jump to any conclusions.

"I mean I didn't want to! But she was really hurting me and I didn't know what else to do! She's completely insane!"

_She's afraid!_ Thought Aeka. _I've never seen her afraid of anything!_

"Ryoko... I will talk to her. Don't do anything rash. Washu is eccentric, but she is not insane. She is my friend, and we will find a way to work things out."

"You would do that for me?" Asked Ryoko softly.

At this Aeka huffed haughtily.

"Yes. Of course I would."

Ryoko jumped and gave her a big hug.

"Ooof! What ARE YO-"

"Shut-up. I'm grateful, okay?" Ryoko hugged her tighter.

"Get off me this instant!" Demanded Aeka. Ryoko quickly complied, floating away to safety.

"Goodniiiight..." She cooed.

Aeka quickly shut the door to her room, shaking her head.

_Unbelievable. _

* * *

><p>Tenchi was sitting on his bed reading when he heard a few sharp raps on his door.<p>

"Come in" He said, dog-earing a page and closing the novel, then looked up to greet his guest.

"Oh! Ryoko! Haven't seen you in here in a while. Seems you've grown up again!"

"Hmm... did you miss me?" Ryoko said flirtatiously.

"Well I was going to thank you for respecting my privacy, but if you're going to start that routine again I've changed my mind."

Ryoko scowled at him.

"Well then go ahead and thank me because I was just joking. Lighten up."

"What do you need?" Asked Tenchi nervously.

Ryoko floated over and opened the drawer under his bedside table. She took out the Tenchi-Ken and set it on top.

"HEY! What are you doing?!" Asked Tenchi. He reached over and grabbed the Tenchi-Ken, bringing it to his chest.

_Grandpa told me to keep these away from her. _He closed his eyes and prayed for the gems to stay on the pommel.

Ryoko didn't try and stop him. She ripped off the gem she kept on her left wrist and threw it at Tenchi. It was drawn to the Tenchi-Ken like a magnet, and stuck on the pommel with a flash.

"There! Was that so bad?" She spat.

Tenchi opened his eyes. "Huh?"

He looked down at the glowing pommel of the sword, and the three gems now encased in it.

"You... you put it back..." He said, a confused expression on his face.

"Yes Tenchi. I put it back. And I'm touched that you seem to trust me so much." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

Tenchi opened his mouth to protest but she beat him to it.

"You would have given them back if you did. Don't lie. And you must think me a fool, to try and take them when you were sitting right there."

He tried to speak again, but she put a finger over his lips.

"Sssshh...that's enough. I need to talk to you about something else right now, and we don't have much time."

Tenchi nodded. Ryoko removed her finger.

"I put this gem back because I need to leave. Keeping it would allow Washu to find me."

"Where are you -"

"Listen to me Tenchi." Interrupted Ryoko sternly. Tenchi nodded.

"I don't know why Washu created me. But as you know she has created many things. Things that have caused a lot of people a lot of pain. One thing is certain; she is not the person you all think she is."

Ryoko pointed to the gems on the pommel of the sword.

"These are really Washu's gems. Not mine. She found them ages ago, so I'm going to go ahead and guess she can't make more. They hold incredible power. Much more power than I welded when I did all those terrible things. Power enough to defeat light hawk wings. You can't even imagine. And I think Washu wants to harness that power, more completely than Kagato ever did.

Tenchi looked down at the sword in his hand thoughtfully.

"Tenchi, she will do _anything_ for her research, and I can't allow that to keep happening. She cannot get me back."

"Ryoko, just stay. We can work things out with Washu. She's not a bad person. And we won't let her do those things to you anymore."

Ryoko shook her head sadly.

"Tenchi. I love you so much. But you are hopelessly naive. Washu is ancient. And damn clever. More clever than anyone I've ever met. When she wants something she gets it. That is, if you give her enough time to think about it. And you would have no idea what she wanted until long after she's gotten it. You realize she's probably bugged every room in the house? That's why we need to keep this short."

Tenchi looked around the room nervously.

Ryoko chuckled darkly.

"Don't bother. You'd never find it. I shouldn't have said anything."

Ryoko looked into Tenchi's eyes somberly.

"Tenchi... after tonight she'll suspect I might try to escape her. Every second the net draws a little bit tighter. I need to get out of her reach, if only to figure out my next move."

"But how will we know you're okay? What if we need to reach you?" Asked Tenchi.

"I can take care of myself. Nothing will find me without those gems."

"Ryoko this is a bad idea. How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know."

"Don't go Ryoko."

"Look on the bright side will yah? It's about time you got a break!"

"Ryoko!"

"I've really put you through hell and back Tenchi. And you never deserved that."

Ryoko smiled at him sadly.

"I just wish that I could do half as much for you as you've done for me."

Ryoko reached out and hugged Tenchi closely, trapping his arms together. She touched the pommel of the Tenchi-ken with one of her hands. The glow was hidden by their bodies.

Tenchi began to struggle against Ryoko's grip. Then he heard a voice in his head.

::Calm down. Or she'll be onto us. You know the grocery we always go to in town? I'll fly over it just after sunrise on Mondays. Don't come unless it's important. And if you do don't do anything remotely suspicious. Don't let that sword off you for even a moment while I'm gone.::

Ryoko kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye." She pushed him to the bed and teleporting away.

"Ryoko!" But she was already gone.

* * *

><p>In seconds Ryoko had made it to the cave that had been her prison. Huge slabs of rock framed a dark hole in the mountainside. She had stood in that spot longer than anyone had probably stood anywhere. She had tracked the growth of every leaf on every tree within view as it matured, then died and fell to the ground. How the rain eroded the stone around her. How the stars had moved almost imperceptibly over the centuries.<p>

This was the first time she had come back. With a deep breath, she phased into the bowels of the earth.

She had to be absolutely sure there was no way she could be traced. An un-natural concentration of power, especially one that resembled Washu's gems, could betray her. She had to remove the artificial gem she still had from her time in the cave.

Ryoko had disguised it as a pretty red earing.

Taking it in her hand, she carefully removed it. If it was like the other gems she'd made then it would destabilize the moment she let go of it, exploding and releasing a massive accumulation of energy.

Holding it between her thumb and forefinger, she studied it for the last time.

It was the finest gem she had ever managed to make, and it had charged greatly during the year she'd had access to one of the real ones. It held ten times as much power as any of its predecessors.

It would be hard to let it go. But it had to be done.

The water and thick rock walls of her former prison would dampen the explosion, hopefully preventing Washu from realizing what was going on. She had to get rid of it before she started her journey, lest the destination become obvious.

Ryoko hurled the gem into the icy water of the cave, then phased up and out of it. She dove out of the way of the entrance, before cupping a hand to her ear and listening closely.

_3...2...1..._

Nothing but the wind. Ryoko waited for another minute, before floating back down into the crucifixion chamber to check.

She forced her hand into the icy water and picked out the gem, examining it. It glowed warmly in her hands.

_It's stable? But how? I tried to make them like this for centuries. _

Ryoko grinned.

_Maybe Funaho's still got some influence down here._

She would figure out exactly why later. For now the gem would help throw Washu off her scent. She chucked it back into the water and quickly flew back out of the cave. Then she rocketed straight up into the air.

_I feel so weak... _

Ryoko corkscrewed through a moonlit cloud, tendrils of vapor trailing behind her. The milky way gleamed brilliantly above.

_...And yet oddly enough... more powerful than ever. _

* * *

><p>It was early morning at the Masaki household.<p>

Princess Aeka cautiously opened the door to Washu's lab.

"Little Washu?"

The door opened to a different room than it normally did. Aeka walked into a large, clear dome, the edges of which were surrounded with large purple gates. She gasped as she looked beyond the dome. Each of the purple gates led to more domes. No.. not just domes... biospheres. Little worlds with their own climates and creatures. Each had their own tiny false sun, or even more than one.

"Greetings Lady Aeka." Came a robotic voice.

Aeka turned to face a small purple cushion. She was unused to talking to cushions.

"Oh! Hello there. Could you help me find Miss Washu?"

"Certainly. Please take a seat. And refrain from Mihoshi-ing."

"Er... of course. But I would prefer to walk."

The cushion led the way.  
>The gate they walked through led to a glass tunnel, one that ran through a large aquarium. A school of iridescent little fish rushed over them, chased by what looked a lot like a tuna.<p>

In a minute they came to a large dome full of tropical plants. They weaved down a narrow path until they came to a small clearing in the center.

Washu sat there sipping some tea, wearing her pink pajamas.

She was on a big red cushion, and wore a somewhat vacant expression.

'Uh... excuse me, Washu?"

Washu did not appear to notice. She set the teacup back on its saucer.

"Little Washu?" Said Aeka, a little louder than before.

Washu started, as if woken from a daydream.

"Oh! Aeka. Didn't hear you come in. Did you need something?"

"No, I just came to get you for breakfast."

Aeka looked up and around her at the exotic plants.

"I've never been here before. This is certainly something."

"Isn't it? I've got the seed bank for almost every plant in the galaxy here. Well the ones that have seeds, anyway. "

Washu snapped her fingers, and the purple cushion floated towards Aeka obediently. "Take a seat. The Magnofilias are about to bloom. They only do it for a few minutes a day. And I'm not talking about Earth days." Washu pointed to a large tangle of vines nearby. They grew out of a rough hunk of dark green malachite.

Aeka sat down daintily, hoping that cushions didn't have faces. She pretended to be interested in what Washu was looking at.

"Washu, actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Could you tell me what's going on between you and Ryoko?"

Washu finished her tea, then threw the cup into a pocket dimension behind her.

"There's nothing more to say. The assimilation with Zero repaired synaptic passageways that had been damaged in Ryoko's neural network, just as I predicted. It opened up the potential for her to reconnect with many of her memories. So I've been working on ways to help her with that. But she's been less than co-operative."

"I see." Said Aeka. She looked at the hands folded in her lap as if they were highly interesting. _I will have to tread very carefully._

"Why do you think that is?" Asked the princess softly.

"She's a difficult person."

"Well yes, that is true. I would know that better than anyone. Why else?"

"She's got some jumbled-up memories now. And I think it's given her the wrong idea."

_I certainly hope so. _ They both thought simultaneously.

"Ryoko is very afraid of you, of that I am certain. I did not know it was something she could be... -"

Aeka glanced at Washu, who certainly looked too cute to be a source of fear.

"-And knowing her the way I do makes me fear that something terrible will happen. I wish there was something I could do."

Washu turned to face Aeka.

"We need to get her back in the lab so I can get to work on her memory again. I'll figure out some more formidable containment until the job is done. I've waited for this for a long time." Washu said this as if it were the most elementary of dilemmas.

"M-miss... I mean... little Washu are you sure that's the best solution?" Aeka asked nervously.

"When she remembers her childhood everything will be better than fine." Washu finished confidently. Aeka paled somewhat.

"Ryoko will also remember her time with you here on Earth, correct?"

Washu looked at Aeka intensely as the princess wrung her hands.

"I-I mean to say, what are you going to do when she regains her memory? I'm curious as to what purpose Ryoko was created for."

"She is my daughter." Washu said simply.

Aeka avoided the scientist's gaze.

"Yes... well...getting to know her I've further understood that she's not exactly... how shall I put this - a normal child?"

"What's your point?" Asked a scowling Washu.

"Forgive me if I'm jumping to conclusions here but it seems Ryoko was made for a... another purpose?"

The scowl deepened.

"And what makes you think that?" Asked Washu angrily.

"Excuse me!" Stammered Aeka awkwardly. _Obviously a sensitive subject. _"But most children don't fly through walls and blow up planets, now do they?"

"Is that what you all think?"

"Well Washu what do you expect? You've never told any of us anything at all. You certainly don't treat her like your daughter. She is for all appearances a weapon, and one that almost brought Juria to its knees at that."

"Well I didn't tell her to do that, did I?" Said Washu.

"No! But then why did you make Ryoko?"

"I already told you."

"And I'm trying to understand Washu! But it _makes no sense at all_! _ And it certainly makes no sense to RYOKO!_" Aeka had begun to get irate. Then she remembered who she was talking to and simmered down.

Washu looked ready to do something rather unpleasant.

"Washu, In a way I can understand Ryoko's position. My relationship with my father Asuza has completely disintegrated. Mostly because of the expectations he burdens me with. And the suitors he has forced upon me. I ran away from home mostly to escape him. I had no other choice if I wanted to live my own life. I used to love him. Very much. But now I hate him, because he sees me as a chess piece instead of a daughter."

Washu seemed disinterested in her little story so far, but Aeka continued.

"Ryoko doesn't think she's your daughter. She fears you. You have power over her, and I'm willing to bet a lot of expectations. All the more likely that she will be forced to run. Or to kill you. Her memory may not make a bit of difference in this regard."

Washu crossed her arms defensively and turned her cushion back towards her plants.

"She would never leave this place. It's the world to her." Argued the genius.

"Yosho and I left our world. And no one saw it coming. Please reconsider."

"Thanks for your concern. But I know what I'm doing." Washu replied.

Aeka stood up off her cushion. "Why don't you just earn Ryoko's trust? Treat her like your daughter? Surely there is some part of her present self that you recognize as such!"

_They are alike in many ways, come to think of it. How unusual. _

"Hardly! And she would never respond to that kind of behavior. " Said Washu.

Aeka closed the gap between them, standing just aside of Washu's massive mane of red hair.

"Yes she would! Ryoko absolutely would! And what difference does it make if you do it now or after she has her memory? Ryoko has tried very hard to better herself and make peace with you, and you have broken her heart! She wants a mother just like anyone else."

"You have no idea what that girl thinks." Replied Washu.

"Neither do you. Not for a long time you haven't! I know because I am here on her behalf!"

"Oh Really? So you're on her side now?"

Aeka totally lost it.

"I AM MOST CERTAINLY NOT! SHE IS SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR DAUGHTER! Whether she remembers you or not you have no right to treat her as you do. Ryoko and I have our differences, but she does not deserve this cruelty after what she has had to endure. Especially since it was largely your fault!"

"Get out." Said Washu Icily.

Aeka marched off into the jungle.

Washu laid back on the cushion. The Magnofilia flowers were especially dull that morning.

* * *

><p>A hundred miles away and twelve hours earlier,<p>

one city cop had decided that he was definitely off-duty.

He sat down at the bar and waved to his old friend behind the counter.

"Asahi?"

"Good guess, but no. This is definitely a day for gin and tonic. With limes. Maybe go a little easy on the tonic."

The bartender made his way over to the icebox.

"Listening to other people's woes is part of my job description. I'm all ears if you want."

"Well what a coincidence - mine too! We can share. But just stick with the drink for now."

"Sure."

It was a slow evening, and he was the only one sitting at the bar. A few old men sat at a table in back, playing chess.

The front door flew open.

_Holy smokes. _

Policemen always made a habit of paying attention to details; finding something unusual out of a sea of faces. And this one definitely commanded extra attention.

She was far too gorgeous to be going to a hole-in the wall like this, especially alone.

She wore large sunglasses, highly unnecessary for the time of year, and a trendy hat.

_I can't recall ever seeing a foreigner in here. Looks a bit European. But why the black hair? _

Ms. Mystery walked towards the bar. She sat a few seats down and removed her sunglasses, revealing hazel eyes.

_Nothing ventured, nothing gained. _

"Good evening"

The woman met his eyes briefly, and acknowledged him with a nod before putting her sunglasses away in her purse. She seemed really upset about something.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

The woman rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

The bartender laughed as he opened a couple bottles.

_Ouch. Icy. _

"Okay. Well I'm just going to assume you're here for a drink. And no offense, but it looks like you could really use one. Or maybe a few. The question you have to ask yourself is whether you'd like to pay for it or not. And I'd hope that's not a hard one to answer."

She looked up from her purse, an eyebrow raised to absurd dimensions.

"No fine print. I promise." He said, raising his pinkie.

The bartender slid the gin and tonic down to the policeman.

"Now I don't care if you're in uniform or not. Don't go harassing my clientele." He said.

Then the bartender turned to the woman.

"Please excuse him miss. He just can't control himself in the company of such beauty."

"And you say I'm the one harassing them?"

The woman smiled and raised her hand to get their attention.

"Hey now! I'm flattered. And sure, I'll take a drink." Her Japanese was perfect. Maybe even native.

The policeman swirled his glass. He'd get the details on this one.

"I thought you looked sensible. What'll you have?"

"I'll have Tzaru sake. Keep it cold, and pick out an old bottle if you have one." The bartender bent over and opened a dusty cupboard. Tzaru-sake was usually served piping hot, because of its overwhelming flavor, its kick, and coarse quality.

"An acquired taste?" Asked the policeman.

The woman laughed uproariously.

"You could say that."

* * *

><p><strong>OVA1 WAS ORIGINALLY CONTINUED AS A SERIES OF NOVELS IN 1993! LINK BELOW!<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Most of them are in Japanese, but one has been translated at the link below. It was written by one of the creators of the original series after a big disagreement as to how the anime would progress. This author (who was surprisingly a woman) created a ton of the characters, script, and art for the series. Reading this light novel helps me understand why OVA 3 was so bad. Because the way that the novels start to run is not nearly as good as OVA's 1 and 2 ran. OVA's 1 and 2 were products of collaboration and constructive criticism, with multiple storywriters and brainstormers working on it. OVA 3 was mostly one guy's directive. And although that man worked on the first two OVA's he was more of an artist. So it's kind of like Star Wars, and how episodes 1-3 sucked when it was mainly George Lucas calling the shots. The translated first novel is at Tenchiforum translations, and is called "One visitor after another, A hexagram of love."<br>**


	6. Their own worst enemy

_Chapter 6: Their own worst enemy.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>This is getting completely out of control. <em>

Washu sat in front of a large array of computer monitors. The task at hand was beyond what her little holo-top could display. Her daughter had been kidnapped. Had become her own worst enemy. All gloves were off.

It had been weeks since Ryoko had taken off without so much as a word. Unbelievably, Aeka had been right. And Aeka hadn't even known until the day after it had happened.

Washu had refused to believe it was anything serious until a week had passed. Then it became apparent that Ryoko wasn't kidding around.

Ryoko had correctly guessed she was as good as helpless if she stayed in the house. Washu realized she never should have played her trump card; showing Ryoko the power she could wield over her.

Everything would have been fine if she could have gotten the rogue contained. But now nobody thought she had good intentions. Least of all Ryoko.

And even worse Washu hadn't thought to act immediately after their blow-up before dinner that night. She could have done damage control, made Ryoko feel safe enough to stay. Washu could have swayed the whole house to her side of things if she'd just been patient. They were terribly simple-minded. But Ryoko's departure had blown their minds. If Ryoko was so afraid of Washu, so certain no one else could protect her that she would outright flee - just what was Washu capable of?

_How stupid could I be? So little foresight! How could I have thought she wouldn't leave? Drop the gems? As if Ryoko has never had to live alone, on the run. She's had more experience in that department than anyone in the universe! _

Something about Ryoko always seemed to aggravate the genius into irrationality.

At the very least Ryoko hadn't left Earth. Smart move, because Washu would be able to track her easily. Then the game would have been cat and mouse, even if the playing field would have become infinitely larger.

No. Ryoko wasn't stupid. Staying on Earth was her best chance. Without the gems her bio-energy was similar to the other seven billion humanoids on the planet. As long as she stayed in densely populated areas it would be nearly impossible to pinpoint her with any wide-fielded scans.

No one on Earth knew who Ryoko the space-pirate was. Even without any gems at all she could do almost anything she wanted. She could reproduce or steal their their money easily.

But Earth still offered a few advantages for Washu; it had the precursor to a planet-wide information network. A crude internet, simple computer systems, and electronics that were child's play to command and control. And what was not linked to a network could be hijacked via other means.

Security cameras. Surveillance satellites. News helicopters. Police vehicles and radio communications. Even personal cameras and recording equipment. All of them could be utilized.

Washu had developed a program that used long-range scanning to search for particular types of binary-electric computer logic. Once found, the main computer would link the Earth technology back to her lab via an inter-dimensional impulse signal. From there another program would hijack the device and collect data. Video and audio feed would be sorted and run against anything that remotely resembled Ryoko's known patterns.

The sound of Ryoko's voice. Her facial features, ears, and hair. And if the definition was high enough - the characteristics of her eyes.

If that wasn't enough, Washu had another trick up her sleeve:

Drones that could sniff the air like bloodhounds for any trace of Ryoko's highly distinctive genetic footprint, searching entire cities high and low. When they found their target they would monitor her, acting as beacons. Then Washu could figure out a way to get Ryoko back under control.

But in three weeks of searching all that'd been found were a few fuzzy pictures. In all of them Ryoko wore a different disguise. Washu was unsure if one of them was even Ryoko. And they were all in different corners of urban Japan. The only reason the program had identified her in the first place was because she had been caught re-arranging the articles she used to cover her face.

_She knows. _Thought Washu.

It was frustrating to no end. Her little Ryoko was out there somewhere. Out of reach, and out of mind for the first time in an eternity. Without the gems she may be hard to find, but something could happen. Something terrible could happen. And there was nothing Washu could do about it.

Washu stared at the picture of Ryoko on the monitor. So different from the child she had raised.

_What's going on in that head of yours, you terribly estranged daughter of mine...?_

It was terrible, losing the presence in her mind that she had felt for so long. But what did it matter when they lived in the same house?

Ryoko hadn't yet left Japan, and that gave Washu the nagging suspicion she was in touch with the rest of the household. Tenchi was acting suspiciously, and he carried the Tenchi-ken at all times. Washu knew because she was using it to track his movements. But he went no-where out of the ordinary, and there was no discernible pattern. She could tap the house phones, scan the mail, and keep tabs on everyone. But somehow she was missing it.

Suddenly one of the monitors began flashing.

_One of the drones! Finally! _

Washu opened the video feed on one of the larger displays, and began logging the supplementary data.

The data showed a lock on a perfect match for Ryoko's humanoid genetics. As expected, there were the residual, almost-undetectable traces of her Mass-portion.

The drone was flying low in the northern outskirts of Tokyo. It was late at night. It weaved back and forth, trying to pinpoint Ryoko's location. Without a doubt she was within one-hundred meters. Washu quickly took direct manual control of the drone. If she could put a trace on Ryoko while remaining undetected, the jig was up. This was the moment of truth.

Washu's heart thumped with anticipation as she guided the small, pen-like drone towards the strongest signal. It was coming out of the vent on the roof of a nearby building. A public restroom.

_Gotcha. _

Carefully she flew the drone into the air duct. The scent trail grew stronger and stronger. Washu knew she would get a visual in moments.

The drone slowly hovered around a tight corner, and came to face a spinning fan. A grating in the floor of the duct offered a view of the restroom below. Every stall was empty.

_Ryoko should be less than a meter away! Where is she!? _

Then Washu noticed something odd on the wall of the duct next to the fan. It fluttered and whipped around in the artificial wind. Washu moved the drone towards it for a closer look. It was a tattered lock of cyan hair, taped in place. It looked like it'd been there for days.

_DAMNIT RYOKO! _

Washu smashed her fist onto the keypad in front of her. She knew when she was being taunted.

Ryoko was sending her a message. "_This ends on my terms, not yours." _

Washu had never been so frustrated with someone. Never been so frustrated with herself. She replayed how she had beat Ryoko into submission with her mind that one night. Stupid! Monumentally stupid. Almost as stupid as telling Ryoko what she'd done to her the night before that.

_I got so impatient and angry with her I lashed out! What she's reduced me to! How does she always do that!? How is she escaping me?  
><em>

Washu smirked as something came to mind.

_"Good heavens! I'm actually a little proud of her. Since when has that happened?" _

A few more minor occasions came to mind. Mostly she thought of all the things she wasn't proud of. And of course, the icing on the cake:

_How she's always drunk herself to ruin! It was a diversion for her when she was with that maniac but now?_ _She's gotten even worse! Especially after the fusion with Zero, which really has me confused. Why she would continue to waste so much of her time is anyone's best... _

That sparked a minor revelation. It made Washu sink back into her chair.

_Escapism. She loathes herself. _

The laboratory suddenly seemed to become deathly quiet.

Washu looked back up at the pixelated picture of Ryoko on the computer display as if lost in a daydream. She thought of all the pathetic attempts Ryoko had repeatedly made to build a relationship with the others. How she utterly botched some of the most elementary of tasks. Things like cooking.

_Her own worst enemy. _

Ryoko had quite an ego. She had been confident of herself coming out of that cave. Drinking had been just another game for her. Even up to the point when she met Washu on the Soja. But Washu hadn't been able to read her mind much since then. And the fusion with Zero...

_The shame she must be feeling. The guilt. Oh gods. _

Ryoko had been forced to do a lot of terrible things.

Even then, deprived of most emotional faculties, a part of Ryoko had mourned. But now?

However much Washu hated what Ryoko had become, Ryoko now hated it even more, and that wouldn't change no matter what she remembered.

Her daughter needed help.

But Ryoko wouldn't feel comfortable confiding that information with anyone in the house, even though she trusted them.

_And me? I... I kicked her while she was down. Repeatedly. _

Washu thought of how the two of them had gotten along in the recent past.

Several occasions came to mind.

When Ryoko had been reduced to a freeze-dried corpse, and wanted to feel like a desirable woman:

_"Your breasts are sagging!" _Washu had repeatedly reminded her.

When Ryoko wanted to help Tenchi, learn how to be motherly and responsible.

"_Hey! Crazy girl! I didn't raise you to be a good-for-nothing!" _

When Ryoko wanted to belong, have a family that cared about her.

_"Don't mind her, let's just eat. If there's leftovers put'em in the fridge were they'll stay nice and cold." _

Ryoko had been tortured for centuries. She had so many hurdles to cope with, but she did her best to live her own life again. Now she was even trying to do her share of work around the house.

_"She doesn't even have taste buds! ...Really a terrible waste of good cooking... _

_"... here you stand, a crippled mockery of my efforts... !" _

Ryoko had even started to want to get along with Washu.

_"What's got you in such a chipper mood this morning?" _

_"So this is what they mean when they talk about the pleasures of motherhood." _

Washu dry-heaved as she felt the strong urge to vomit from that particular memory. She staggered out of her chair. Her mouth was dry and it felt like she had a migraine. Now she began to hear the voices of everyone else. They were nagging her into insanity.

_"Especially because it was largely your fault!" _Repeated Aeka.

_You think I don't know that? Give it a rest will you? _

Now it sounded like Yosho was beginning another one of his stupid lectures, as if he had any idea what he was talking about. That cowardly, doddering, hypocritical excuse for a crown prince.

"SHUT UP!" Shouted Washu, as if it was directed at the lab itself.

_Oh my aching head. _

Ryoko had something of her own to add to the maelstrom.

_"YOU THINK YOU'RE SO DAMNED SMART? YOU'VE GOT AN AWFUL LOT OF BLOOD ON YOUR HANDS GENIUS!" _

"AAARRGGHHHH!"

Turning on her heels Washu snatched up her hovering chair and threw it into the computer monitors. They collided explosively in a spray of sparks and glass, causing a series of electrical surges and littering the entire laboratory with debris. Emergency sprinklers activated overhead. The water sizzled and popped as it hit hot circuitry, creating little clouds of steam that rose towards the ceiling.

Washu lay near the carnage, despondent.

_What have I become? _

* * *

><p><em>ooo<em>

* * *

><p>It was Friday night, and downtown Tokyo was bustling with activity.<p>

The thick, humid air was ripe with the typical combination of exhaust, wet cigarette butts, and garbage. Streetlights, headlights, neon signs and billboards provided ample distractions. Cars, mopeds, and lunatics in hot-rod motorcycles raced by on the busy streets, whizzing dangerously close to the people on the sidewalk.

The people! People everywhere! The place was overflowing with them. Crawling with them. At first glance it seemed like there was variety. Friends and lovers talked excitedly as they walked down the streets. A night like this was mostly full of youth out to have a good time. They would work their asses off all week, working pointless little jobs, living in cruddy little apartments on the twentieth floor. All so they could have a little orgy of consumption when the weekend came.

Ryoko absorbed all this cynically as she leaned against the wall outside a fast food joint. The place served rice and beef bowls. She liked them. And according to the sign out front they were delicious. Ryoko liked the texture of the rice, and the spice made it as if she were tasting something.

Living on the run was hard. Especially when you were running from somebody like Washu. If Kagato was even remotely in the same league of understanding, Ryoko had a pretty good idea of what the search strategy would be. Ryoko could only do all she could and hope for the best.

She had to be on the move. Always. There wasn't a single night she slept in the same seedy motel, hostel, or abandoned building. That was another thing. The need to sleep and eat. It was annoying, and made her efforts all the more difficult.

Ryoko felt a twinge of sympathy every time she came across homeless people. They had it so much worse than she did. At least they were great in conversation. More interesting than most people she interacted with. She couldn't afford to get close to people, or fall into any sort of pattern. Though she'd made a few friends along the way. It was a shame really.

Ryoko had brought all the money she'd had with her, but it had run out. And she didn't have the tools with her to make counterfeit. Going hungry for a couple days, she had finally caved and stole from a couple ATMs. It was a little risky, and she knew Tenchi wouldn't approve, but who cared if a big bank lost a few hundred thousand yen? The stinkers were practically pirates themselves, at least according to Earth news. And there was no way she could hold down a job without getting found.

She tried to change up the outfits and disguises, but one could only be so creative when they always had to involve a scarf, hat, and reflective glasses. A couple accidents had resulted in her explaining away the ears as a movie prop.

She recalled a few funny encounters.

"You wouldn't believe how long it takes to get these on at the studio. I just try to go through the day without doing to much damage, so all they need is a touch-up later."

Then she would always be asked as to what film she was starring in, and there would have to be more diversions. Ryoko had to come up with a collection of coverstories. That part was actually sort of fun. It seemed that the more she tried to change the subject of conversation away from herself, the more interested people became. Going to bars was a riot. She never had to pay for booze or food there. And some of the guys she'd met were almost half as cute as Tenchi!

_Tenchi...I miss you so much. I miss everybody. I can't even talk to Ryo-Ohki. _

Surely she'd be able to go back someday soon. If she or anyone else couldn't figure things out then at the very least Washu wouldn't stick around that house forever. Hopefully Washu would understand that her 'daughter' was out of her sphere of control now, and they could reach some sort of agreement. Tenchi was always a no-show on Monday mornings.

_Good boy. I knew he wouldn't let me down. Either Washu can't fool him or things have really fallen apart back there. Genius my ass. The family's not stupid. There's not a thing she can do. _

Ryoko missed them so much she thought she'd risk a visit sometime soon - catch Noboyuki at his office and set up something. They were friends, regardless of how much of a perve he was. Ryoko giggled at the thought. _Who am I to judge? _

Her wanderings through the urban jungle had taught Ryoko how special the Masaki lifestyle, and the Masaki family really were. Everyone in the city had tiny little families, and worked or went to school almost all day. They didn't have the forests, or the lake, or a nice big house and lots of visitors. There were so many people you couldn't possibly say hello to them on the street. They moved around each other like water around rocks in a stream, following the path of least resistance at all times. And they dressed boring too. At least compared to Ryoko's impressive repertoire of clothing from across the galaxy. The problem was that now Ryoko had to dress boring too.

_Primitive planets have such dull styles. _

As if to prove her wrong a posse of troublemakers in punk fashion stomped by her, joking and pushing each other down the sidewalk. Their hair was thrown in crazy fashions of almost every color of the rainbow, and their dress was by no means tame.

The sweet smell of weed and other contraband rose behind them like exhaust. Down the block they tumbled, until they entered a flashy nightclub a block down the way. Ryoko followed, curious. As she got closer the thump of Japanese pop got louder, and the light coming from the entrance changed colors to its rhythm. Flashes from strobes leaked out onto the sidewalk.

_Now this I must see. _

Quickly Ryoko ducked into an alley, ditching her disguise.

She phased out of her hair dye, and it elongated and sprung up to its usual flair. The alien ears sprung into view as the hat was cast aside. Her golden eyes glowed as she vaporized the brown contacts over them. With another snap of her fingers her outfit became something she was sure no earthling could dare conceive. It was mostly form-fitting, and just the right amount of risque. Something that would be chic even on Xradrur`al, the galaxy-renowned party planet.

After a few minor adjustments, she left the alley and walked towards the bouncer at the club's entrance.

He didn't hesitate to turn away a few goons in front of her that obviously didn't meet the dress code.

Looking up from counting a wad of bills he noticed the newcomer and gave her a wolf-whistle.

"Hot damn that's something new! You get in for free!"

Ryoko gave him a friendly wink as she walked in, unable to keep from blushing.

_I think I could stand to have a little fun._

* * *

><p>ooo<p>

* * *

><p>A light frost crunched under Tenchi's feet as he walked down the path by the lake. It was early morning in the mountains. The sky was grey and overcast.<p>

_A freeze now? It's come so early! Impossibly early! I can't remember the last time it was like this. _

It almost felt like the first snow of the year. And the first snow of the year always made Tenchi feel strangely introspective. All the bugs would die, and the air would become still. It was as if the land had gone to sleep.

Tenchi slowly walked up the steps to the shrine, being careful not to slip. He felt something cold fall down the front of shirt. It was somewhere between rain and snow. The weather couldn't make up its mind, and so was giving him the worst of both.

_Gee, thanks. _

A few more drops fell here and there as Tenchi ascended. He was not out to enjoy the scenery. He walked while he thought, because it was something to do. He had been rather bored lately.

Almost a month ago Ryoko had utterly vanished off the face of the Earth. And then, as if part of a chain reaction, the rest of the household began to as well.

Washu had come out of her lab a grand total of twice, trying to smooth things over. That led to some close questioning from everybody else, which the genius didn't take kindly to.

Sasami refused to even speak to Washu, and while normally Aeka got along great with the scientist something had obviously put a rift between them. Tenchi's grandfather had made a few incursions into Washu's lab, all of which reaped no progress. Mihoshi didn't really understand what was going on, and had been called away for a special assignment anyway. She had been gone a few weeks, and was scheduled to return soon.

Sasami now took turns cooking with everybody else, and meals were somewhat sporadic. People would float in and out of the kitchen, grabbing junk out of the fridge.

For a brief while Aeka had tried to get Tenchi to go out with her. She had caught onto the concept of Earth dating, and would come up with ideas for picnics, dinner dates, and long walks through the woods.

Tenchi had even given in on one occasion, not stressing about the romantic implication. Why not? They were good friends. But a lot had changed since they first met. Tenchi's feelings were platonic at the moment, and he didn't know how to say it. He didn't know how to further communicate that with anyone in the house. Well... he had been pretty blunt with Ryoko a few times, but that hadn't helped. He had to both admire and curse her persistence.

Now Aeka mainly took trips with Sasami, and spent long afternoons helping her brother Yosho at the shrine.

The sum result of all this was a very peaceful, empty household. What Tenchi thought he'd enjoy. Though "peaceful" had transitioned to outright boring after a few weeks.

Noboyuki had taken the initiative to tour Tenchi around a bunch of colleges. He even took time off work to do so. They would take bullet-trains to see some of the big design schools around Japan, fitting in fun excursions on the way. Tenchi was intensely interested at first. His father was incredibly proud of him for wanting to be an architect. But the mood sort of died after Tenchi had sat through a few lectures, talked to students, and visited several campuses. He had even spent a few days in the workplace with Noboyuki, helping him with minor tasks.

Soon Tenchi felt as if he were just going through the motions.

_Its all been very... predictable. _

Deep in thought, Tenchi walked with his eyes towards the ground. He stopped suddenly, looking up. He was at the cave. He hadn't visited the cave for ages.

_Man I really miss her. I miss everybody. It's like we've fallen apart._

Memories of all the fun times he'd had with everyone came rushing forward. Even the things he had hated at the time now brought a pleasant feeling of nostalgia. Even the fighting over him, Ryoko's constant toying with him, seemed more flattering than annoying now. He had never had closer friends.

One of his favorite memories came to mind.

It was the time when Ryoko had taken everyone into space, apparently on a whim. She hadn't said or planned anything. With the exception of Washu and Katsuhito, she just dragged them all, kicking and screaming, up into orbit. Then she turned off Ryo-Ohki's artificial gravity and started messing with them as they floated clumsily in zero-gravity. Tenchi vividly remembered how she spun Mihoshi head over-heels, giggling maniacally. She had obviously been really drunk. Soon they were playing games, jumping off the walls to move through the interior of the spaceship. Noboyuki had happened to have a bag of M&M's in his pocket, and they all fought for them as they bounced around the control room. Ryoko fell asleep in a drunken stupor after a couple hours, so everyone had to figure out how to get Ryo-Ohki to go back to Okayama without being seen. While everyone struggled with the control crystals Sasami just asked Ryo-Ohki nicely. It worked wonders. When they got back they dumped a loudly snoring Ryoko onto the sofa next to them and watched a movie.

_Heh. Wonder if she even remembers that day. _Thought Tench fondly.

Tenchi hadn't yet gone to see Ryoko. He avoided going to the grocery on Mondays entirely.

Ryoko trusted him, even though she thought he didn't trust her. The least he could do after that was not betray her by risking an unnecessary visit.

Tenchi took the Tenchi-Ken out of his pocket and studied the three gems in its hilt.

_She could be anywhere. These are her power source. Something could happen and we wouldn't even know. _

_So stupid! Why didn't I give them back months ago! I'm such a child... doing everything grandpa tells me to. _

Another thought came to his mind.

_Doing everything dad wants me to. Everything dad hoped I'd do. _

Tenchi began to remember why he'd stolen the keys to the cave in the first place. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

"TENCHI!" His grandpa's voice made him jump.

_Why does he always have to do that!? _

"HEY! C'mon grandpa! You should stop doing that!"

"You should be more aware of your surroundings." Argued Katsuhito sagely.

"Yeah, yeah. You always say that." Said Tenchi.

"I haven't seen you around here in quite some time."

"I guess you're right. I used to come here a lot." Said Tenchi.

"I'm especially surprised you are here. I was waiting for you somewhere else. Don't you know what day it is?" Asked Katsuhito, as if he were curious.

"I... uh...oh!" Tenchi clapped a hand to his head in surprise.

_I can't believe I forgot! _

"Yes Tenchi. Today is the day Achika passed."

"How could I forget that! Is dad over there right now?"

Katsuhito nodded. "We were waiting for you."

Tenchi started walking down the path briskly.

"I'm so sorry I can't believe I -"

"Tenchi! Listen to me." Katsuhito had remained firmly rooted in place.

"I am not scolding you! I am happy for you. It has been over ten years since my daughter died. And you grieved her endlessly. More than either I or your father did. Do you not understand why I'd be happy for you now?"

_I never thought of that.._

"I... I... think so."

Katsuhito nodded approvingly.

"My grandson. There is a time for mourning and a time to move one. And the concerns of the living always outweigh those of the dead. You are exactly where you should be."

"I was just walking grandpa."

"No. It is much more than that. What has changed that you would forget the anniversary of your mother's death this year, and not the ten before it?"

Tenchi's gaze fell to the sword in his hand again.

"Exactly." Asserted Katsuhito, pointing to the Tench-ken.

"You may have thought you were only helping them. I understand that, because I asked you to. I have passed many responsibilities onto you that you never asked for. You've taken them all in stride and it's made me very proud." Said Katsuhito. He walked over to Tenchi and took the Tenchi-Ken.

"But they have been helping you too. And very soon they will help you more than you might imagine."

"What are you talking about grandpa? What's going on?" Asked Tenchi, suddenly frantic.

"I cannot say. But have you ever wondered why you have the same name as this sword?" Katsuhito raised the Tenchi-ken to eye level.

"Well, it's something to do with Tsunami, that became clear a while ago."

"And have you ever wondered how so many significantly important persons came to live in one home?" Insinuated Katsuhito.

"Well one thing led to another. And they all had nowhere else to go. Funny coincidence."

Katsuhito shook his head crossly.

"Foolish boy!" He said, causing Tenchi to start reflexively.

"Can you not see? How it was not one of many mere possibilities, but inevitable? It is not coincidence, because it is not a possibility. It is destiny!"

The gravity of the words sunk in. Tenchi paled. Katsuhito lowered the sword.

"Tenchi. I cannot see the future. But there are many things I can see. We will need each other very much. And Ryoko and Washu need each other especially."

"But grandpa we don't even know where Ryoko is!" Argued Tenchi.

"Really? I would think this qualifies as _important_." Said Katsuhito, tapping his finger against the Tenchi-Ken.

_He heard what Ryoko said? How? _

"But what do we do about Washu? She won't listen to anybody!"

"We try again." Katsuhito answered simply.

Tenchi tried to think of another excuse. He decided that coming clean was the best option.

"Ryoko doesn't want to be found grandpa. She trusted me not to screw that up." He said glumly.

Katsuhito nodded.  
>"But she has had to run long enough. It sickens me to see this continue."<p>

"That's not your decision to make! I wont le-" Exclaimed Tenchi. Katsuhito raised his hand, and Tenchi obediently silenced himself. Old habits died hard.

"Ryoko left because she felt she had no other choice. She is too ashamed to ask for help."

Her voice seemed to echo in Tenchi's head. _"I just wish I could do half as much for you as you've done for me." _

Ryoko had changed a lot since her fusion with Zero.

"She needs someone to love her Tenchi. And not the way she thinks she wants. You cannot possibly imagine what it is like to have never had parents. Losing one of them you had in the first place hurts enough, no? She needs a mother."

"But did she ever have one?" Asked Tenchi.

"I certainly hope so. Now come with me."

Ryoko would be getting a visit.

* * *

><p>000<p>

* * *

><p>Important story details:<p>

Remember that this story is only part of the development that _might _have been a part of an OVA 3 done well.

There was a ton of other buildup in the anime during episode 13. The Ryoko/Washu drama might be occurring simultaneously with or be driven by events involving the Kingdom of Jurai, Aeka's father trying to force her to marry, Tokimi, Washu's apparent godhood (Dr. Clay realized it, origin of gems), Ryoko's lighthawk wings(that were foreshadowed by Funaho), as well as Tenchi's exasperation with his living situation.

Each of the characters grows and overcomes their own challenges as the plot develops, and they help each other do that. That's what makes a good story. Tenchi should probably be developing the most, which is why I had Ryoko/Yosho talk some sense into him at breakfast. But there is a humungous hole as far as Washu, the gems, Tokimi, and Ryoko are concerned. That is the reason why I am especially interested in resolving the Washu/Ryoko tension in a positive way.

Ryoko's change after the fusion with Zero (Who was a _VERY, VERY _different character from Ryoko, despite **_having the same or greater memory_**) never had a chance to be elaborated.

Unless that development continues in a way at least remotely similar to what I'm writing, she essentially has no future. She will continue to be a broken tragedy of a person, drink herself to ruin, and be disturbingly co-dependent to Tenchi. There is no way that would lead to a happy ending.

Washu also has no happy ending unless her lifelong struggle with the gems, her mommy/emotional issues (ep.8) and her connection to Ryoko/Ryo-Ohki are brought into the open. And the more I pay attention to the series, the more it seems there was some sort of mother/daughter relationship between them at one point. And the more it seems that Washu has some serious issues. **Including a fetish for seducing men in the body of a child. HOLY MOLY!** Does she still count as a pedophile?

To quote Washu: "Old age has such a way of distorting how you express your love."


	7. Endgame

**Chapter 7: Endgame**

* * *

><p>Tenchi paced around awkwardly in front of the grocery, his hands in his pockets. It was another cold morning, and he should have wore a jacket. Every so often he'd take a look at his watch, then up at the mountains to the east. The sun had barely begun to peep over them, sending little rays of sunlight reflecting off the cars in the parking lot. Any moment now he expected Ryoko to come rocketing into view.<p>

An elderly couple walked past him, feebly pushing a shopping cart. They rattled along pathetically, smiling at him as they passed. It was kind of adorable. Tenchi gave them a brief greeting.

An employee late for work rushed by soon after. More and more cars pulled into the parking lot, surrounding the van he'd used to get here. People were trying to get a run on groceries before they went to work.

The minutes ticked by.

_C'mon Ryoko! Where are you? _

Tenchi began to imagine a host of unpleasant possibilities; the trouble Ryoko was more than capable of getting herself into.

"T-tenchi?"

Tenchi turned towards the voice.

"Ryoko?"

The woman in front of him was not Ryoko. And yet it had to be. It was uncanny. Her normally gravity-defying hairstyle was flat and even, and gently flowed into a ponytail at the back. It was black now, and the tufts of hair that normally grew in front of her ears were missing. Her ears were held back under a woolen cap. Her eyes had become a soft brown, and they were round like anyone else's. Her normally playful, mischievous demeanor was more neutral. Even her complexion was darker, and she was dressed in typical work attire. From a distance she looked thoroughly Japanese.

_Holy cow! What happened to her? _

Actually she looked really nice. For once she was comely by Earth standards.

But you could never tell Ryoko something like that. If you gave her an inch she'd try to take a mile. Sometimes she didn't even need the inch.

"Tenchi what's wrong?" Asked Ryoko.

Tenchi snapped out of it.

"Oh! Nothing! I almost didn't recognize you is all. You can really blend!"

Ryoko walked up and embraced him, almost crying. "Oh Tenchi you don't know how much I've missed you! I missed you so, so much!"

Tenchi returned her hug for the first time he could remember.

"I missed you too. I'm glad to see you're okay! Everybody's been really worried about you. Things are really screwy back at home." He said.

After a few moments he broke their embrace.

"Why are you here? What's happened?" Asked Ryoko.

"We want to work things out. We were hoping you would come back with us today."

"Us?" Said Ryoko, becoming nervous.

"Yoohoo! Ryoko! Long time no see!" Came a familiar voice. Ryoko looked over Tenchi's shoulder to see Mihoshi waving from the parking lot, with Aeka standing beside her. Sasami was running ahead of them. She stopped in front of Ryoko to get a closer look.

"Woah! Is that really you Ryoko? I couldn't tell!" The little girl said excitedly.

"You like my disguise huh? Well I missed you! C'mere!" Ryoko knelt and gave Sasami a hug.

Aeka and Mihoshi had reached them by that time.

"I am glad to see you alive and well Ryoko. Even if you skipped your chores again." Said Aeka politely.

"Right back at you princess."

Mihoshi squinted at Ryoko. "Are you sure this is Ryoko? She seems awfully different. Too mellow."

"Yes Mihoshi, it's me. Good to see you too." Replied Ryoko, summoning extra patience for the detective as usual. She began to scan the area cautiously.

"Are you coming back with us?" Asked Sasami shyly.

Ryoko hesitated to answer when she looked down at Sasami and saw how upset she was getting. She could almost never say no to a face like that. Almost.

"I... I don't know if I can do that Sasami. Sorry."

Tenchi put a hand on Sasami's shoulder to comfort the little girl.

"Washu just wants to talk. You don't have anything to worry about. I promise." He said confidently.

Ryoko looked at them all uneasily. The thought of confronting Washu again was making this a difficult decision. She had never seen any evidence for it, but she had felt hunted all the same. Every time she had seen a video camera, every time she had gone to sleep she had fought down a wave of panic. Along with a recurring nightmare in which Washu snuck up on her in the dead of night, broke her mind, and dragged her back to her lab to torture her into obedience.

"Okay. I'll go." Ryoko finally said.

"Yes!" Sasami cried.

* * *

><p>000<p>

* * *

><p>A brief drive later, Ryoko stepped out of the van and into the garage. She leaned against a wall as everyone else hopped out. Sasami, Aeka, and Mihoshi quickly headed inside.<p>

Tenchi turned off the van and walked over to Ryoko.

He took out the Tenchi-ken, getting an interested look from Ryoko.

"Ryoko, I want to apologize. You had every right to be angry with me about the gems."

"It's okay. You had your reasons." Ryoko said, staring at the sword. She was sick of having to eat and sleep on a schedule, of throwing cash out the window on fast food. The energy of the gems was so close, yet so far. They made her feel alive in a way nothing else could.

"No Ryoko, it's not okay. You've changed a lot since we first met, and it's not fair for me to keep these when you might need them. When everyone might need them. I want to give them back."

Tenchi pointed the pommel of Tenchi-ken at her.

It was so tempting to snatch them all up. Never be vulnerable again.

"Tenchi wait!"

"What?"

"I only want two right now. Keep the third on the sword."

"Why?"

"I'll explain another time. Please?"

Tenchi squinted, greatly confused that she'd want to do such a thing.

But the whole point was to make amends, so he'd do what she wanted.

"Alright."

Ryoko held out her hands, calling to the gems. They glowed brilliantly, then re-appeared on her wrists. She gasped and flushed with color, feeling power she hadn't felt for centuries. The raw energy that flowed through her veins made her hair resume its typical, sharp-tipped style.

It made her spin and jump with joy. She phased out of her disguise and into something more comfortable, causing her ears to suddenly spring out. The hair dye fell out as a black powder. It was like a kitten turning into a tiger, albeit a playful one.

Tenchi had really preferred the kitten.

"Oh it's been so long! You just don't understand Tenchi! These are a part of me. Like an arm or a leg! It feels so nice and warm!"

Ryoko wanted to grab him in a big hug. She had even started to lean forward. But she saw him tense and thought better of it._ Gah! What's different from twenty minutes ago? Frozen little kid. _

"Thank you. This means a lot to me." She said, smiling graciously as a substitute.

"Sure thing Ryoko."

They walked out of the garage and into the driveway, their breath making little clouds of vapor in the morning air. Ryoko scanned the valley, not letting her guard down for a moment.

"So where is she?" She asked, her voice suddenly quite severe. She couldn't settle in for a moment until the elephant in the room was addressed. Washu's little game would end that day. For better or worse, Ryoko had no choice now.

The side-door to the house opened behind them. It was Katsuhito.

"It's good to see you back Ryoko."

Ryoko studied him as he approached.

"Hello." She said cautiously, the cogs in her mind running rampant.

Katsuhito walked to Tenchi's side, and took the Tenchi-ken from his hand. Without a word the boy headed back inside. Ryoko began to feel uneasy.

Katsuhito eyed the sword in his hand, and the single gem remaining on its pommel. "Hmmm... and here I was looking forward to another contest." He said as if to himself.

Ryoko was not in the mood for banter.

"There are other things to wager." She finally said.

The old shrine-master nodded, pocketing the sword in the folds of his robe.

"Follow me."

They began to walk off the driveway and into the grass, away from the house. Their footsteps threw the dew off the tall grass, soaking their shins in cold water as they traveled. The entire field seemed to sparkle in the early morning sun.

They passed the line of trees that ran parallel to the driveway, coming to a clearing. On the far side was one of Ryoko's favorite cherry trees. It was an ancient, gnarly, and wondrously beautiful thing. And there was an unusually big branch halfway up with a flat spot, as if it were designed just for her leisure. A gentle breeze knocked loose leaves, sending them gently spinning to the ground below.

At the foot of the tree was a large couch that had never been there before. It was a simple, wooden thing, and had cushions on it.

On the couch sat Washu.

Ryoko turned to Katsuhito, suddenly feeling immensely uncomfortable.

He waved his hand dismissively.

"I will remain here, under this oak tree. You need not worry."

With that said he walked over to the tree, sat Indian-style, and leaned against it with his back facing the clearing. He closed his eyes, as if entering meditation.

Ryoko remained rooted in place, staring at her ancient nemesis.

A few puzzle pieces fell into place.

_This was him! This was all him. And he's... helping me save face?_

On the ride over she had imagined a much different scenario. There was no way she would have stepped in that laboratory. They probably would have negotiated in the living room with everybody. That would have been embarrassing.

Yosho knew that. Knew she didn't want anybody to know any more than he already did. He might have even been the reason Washu was talking at all.

The fact that he knew how little she was, and was fighting these battles for her made her angry.

She didn't need anyone's damned pity! She was tired of it, of everyone else saving her skin when she hadn't done anything for them. Anything at all. It made her look pathetic, made her feel like somebody's child!

Ryoko glared at Yosho, sitting peacefully under the oak tree. But she couldn't stay angry at him. She wasn't even really angry with him at all.

She was angry at herself.

_And even worse, I'm so damned full of it I don't even thank them. When they want to help me I just walk all over them like it's their problem. And they know it. They knew it before I knew it and all I succeeded in doing was looking stupid. _

That look Tenchi would make at her sometimes was a much lighter version of the one Yosho would always give her. Everyone had given her that look at some point. It made her sick to her stomach. It made her furious. The only thing that made her more furious was her own inability to do anything about it. Showing weakness was something that had brought her nothing but pain for two thousand years.

_He's sitting right there in front of you. You've become such a stinking coward!_

It felt like she had to pry open her jaws before she could start speaking. It seemed like her facial muscles and vocal chords would pull some sort of horribly grotesque dance, and she'd end up looking like a mental patient.

_Do you have any idea how stupid you look right now? _

"Yosho!" She barked. It felt as if someone other than her were speaking.

Katsuhito opened his eyes, immediately curious.

"Thanks." Finished Ryoko softly.

The old man hesitated, obviously not expecting such gratitude. He smiled and nodded his head.

"You are most welcome."

Ryoko briskly walked away before it became obvious how flustered she was. She would win these wars one battle at a time.

The grass swished with each step as she crossed the clearing, getting closer to Washu all the while.

The genius was dressed formally, as always. She preferred the older, more conservative styles of clothing. Vests, frilly sleeves, skirts and whatnot. The professionalism they gave her made her seem more like a midget than a child.

But this time she was not hiding in the form of a child. Adult Washu sat with her hands clasped in her lap tightly, avoiding Ryoko's glare.

Ryoko came to a stiff halt twenty feet from the couch. Being this close to Washu after what she'd gone through made her want to do ten different things simultaneously. And for some reason whenever she saw Washu as an adult it did funny things to her head. Ryoko got the feeling a big part of why Washu always played the child was so that she was more approachable. When combined with Washu's demeanor such a tall, impressive form was intimidating. It made everyone else little, and Ryoko didn't like it one bit.

_If Washu thinks I'm here to make nice she's got another thing coming. _

She was going to get answers, and more importantly, closure.

_Stay cool Ryoko. Don't play any of her word-games. If this crap can go any further south you don't even want to know. _

"You wanted to speak with me?" Ryoko said, forcing her voice to remain neutral.

Washu met her eyes briefly, before looking down at her lap again, as if she had difficulty speaking.

_What a load of bull. Let's see how long this routine lasts. _

"Well here I am!" Ryoko said, pointing to her chest with her thumb. "And not because you want me to be. You can't make me do anything anymore."

Washu cringed, and then finally forced herself to speak.

"I see that now Ryoko. I couldn't find you, no matter what I did. You've gotten very talented." She said, her voice mellow.

Ryoko crossed her arms and scowled.

"I knew it! I knew you would try, knew I couldn't risk staying. You think that was fun for me? How about you? Did you have a fun time playing detective?"

Ryoko felt blood rush to her head. It didn't matter how much she wanted to not get angry. She was angry all the same.

"Ryoko, I've done a lot of things recently that I'm not proud of. And I'm glad that I couldn't find you at first because I might have done even worse. I'm sorry. Truly I am."

Ryoko had been ready to say something, but clamped her mouth shut. Since when did Washu apologize to anyone? It defused the confrontation completely, leaving a deafening silence in its wake.

"Do you want to sit down?" Asked Washu, her voice still gentle.

Ryoko looked down at the couch and cushions, all of which looked absurd sitting outside.

_Washu's bench and cushions._ She didn't trust the genius as far as she could throw her.

_Although I'd like to think I could throw her pretty damned far... _

Washu seemed hurt at Ryoko's indecision.

"Ryoko I'm not going to do anything, I swear it. I couldn't even if I wanted to."

Ryoko sneered at her. _I don't have to do a damned thing you say. _

But Washu had apologized, which in itself was like hell freezing over. If the two of them were going to live in the same house again they were going to have to deal with being within twenty feet of each other a lot more often.

Ryoko looked over her shoulder, back at the oak trees across the field. At Katsuhito's back.

"Please Ryoko? I only want to talk. Please sit down." Pleaded Washu.

Her apparent sincerity was a surprise.

_Washu never says please. Not to me. _

After another moment's hesitation Ryoko cautiously took a seat on the other side of the bench. Now they were only five feet apart, and it felt like a gross violation of personal space. Ryoko shifted awkwardly into her corner, and Washu turned to face her. Ryoko felt even smaller, so she took the initiative.

"Now I'm going to ask you some questions, and this time I expect some answers." Said Ryoko assertively, crossing her arms as she did. She didn't leave room for Washu to respond. "First: What did you make me for? Why were you making weapons? And don't you dare give me that daughter routine. It drives me nuts."

Washu frowned.

"You are not a weapon Ryoko. You were never supposed to be a weapon. If I had wanted a weapon I could have just powered the Soja with the gems, like Kagato. It would have been a far simpler solution. I could have done any number of other things instead of making you."

Washu shifted uncomfortably as she continued speaking.

"There was no reason to give you your own mind either. Kagato had to pay close attention to you to make sure things got done the way he wanted, didn't he?"

They both knew the answer to that question.

"Then what was it? Is it the gems? Why now?" Asked Ryoko, slightly perturbed.

Washu shook her head.

"I don't need you for that. Or at least specifically you. If I had wanted to, I could have just replaced you. Developing the technology was what took so long. The production process only takes about a month. And I could have just made you as an adult from the start, made you a true marionette."

"Why didn't you?"

Washu sighed, obviously not wanting to elaborate.

"Washu!" Demanded Ryoko.

"Try to understand Ryoko. I am very, very old. The people I've gotten close to I've always outlived. Even when I could make them ageless, something always seemed to happen..."

Washu indeed seemed very aged then, even if her body looked like someone in their thirties. She was like a mountain; like an elemental force of nature.

"I got so sick of loss. Sick of people I couldn't relate to, couldn't trust. I knew the reason for my agelessness, my abilities, had something to do with the gems. They had always been connected with me. I knew it was my purpose to discover their secret. I soon became very isolated, and so I kept on living by throwing myself into my work."

Washu paused.

"But then I considered a new possibility."

"And what was that?" Asked Ryoko. She was tired of Washu beating around the bush.

"I could make someone connected with the gems just like I am. Not only that, but they would be able to harness their power. It would solve both of my problems at once."

Washu glanced at Ryoko, who obviously thought she was making another evasion.

"And so I began my work. Colleagues came and went, and my research led to whole new fields. And when I finally thought I had the formula, I acted. But there were complications that only worsened after her initial genesis. I did everything I could but... " She trailed off.

"It didn't work." Ryoko said summarily.

"I swore to never make another attempt unless I was absolutely certain it would work. There would be no more attempts. When success arrived, it would be my last child."

Washu smiled, and sat up straighter.

"That was you. You changed everything!"

Washu's speech seemed nostalgic. Animated even.

"I hadn't been so happy for so long, and you became the world to me. I loved you more than life itself Ryoko, as hard as that is to believe now. You were such a wonderful little girl."

Ryoko remained unmoved. She leaned further into the corner of the bench.

"And when you showed capability with the gems I knew we could do anything! That we'd never lose each other. You can't possibly understand what that meant to me. I started living again because of you!"

Ryoko eyed her uneasily. As heartwarming as it was her story was too convenient. It lined up with everything but the Washu she knew.

"That is why I cannot replace you. You are my daughter."

_Here we go again... _Thought Ryoko.

"But I trusted one man too much..." Continued Washu.

"Yup." Spat Ryoko.

This seemed to upset Washu. She spoke quickly, bitterly.

"For three-thousand years I slept in the dark, thinking he had killed you and taken the gems. And when he brought you back to the land of the living I had to watch. Watch as he twisted you into an instrument for horrors I couldn't have even imagined."

Washu's fists clenched tightly in her lap as she spoke.

"And when we were finally free of him, when I found out how hard it would be to bring you back..." Washu suddenly burst into tears.

"I took it all out on you! Every time I saw you I saw an obstacle, as another person in my daughter's mind. I would remember the things you did. The things he made you do for twenty lifetimes. HE MADE ME HATE YOU!"

Washu shook with fury.

"When you needed me most I used you as an outlet! Even though you never wanted to be that person at all! A-and when... w-when I finally found a way to bring back your memory I-"

Washu heaved with a chest-wracking sob, unable to finish. She covered her face with her hands in shame.

"Ryoko I'm sorry! I am so, so sorry!" She cried, her voice failing.

"I will never, ever, do anything like that to you again. You were right when you said I was sick. I've been sick for a very, very long time!"

Ryoko's watched the display, stunned. She hadn't thought Washu capable of such grief.

"From the moment I created you - the very reason I created you - I was only thinking of myself, and that is the one thing a mother should never be able to do!"

Washu took a few gasping breaths and wiped her face with her sleeve, trying to finish speaking.

"You've been through so damned much because of that. Because of me."

Washu's face was an utter grimace of grief. She met Ryoko's eyes again briefly.

"Yet even now, even if I don't have the right to - living with you still makes me so happy, because it lets me think that one day you'll remember me and I'll get my little girl back! I've lost every child I've ever had, and I will never have another one. Not ever."

Ryoko's eyes widened in astonishment.

"But I will leave if you want me to. I've done far too much already." Her voice was a sputtering shadow of its normal self.

Washu bit her lip and faced away, unable to look as the decision was made. It looked as if she wanted to shrivel up and die.

Ryoko needed at least a minute to make it. She'd tried trusting Washu before.

"Don't go."

Washu turned back, unsure.

"I don't want you to go. I want to believe you." Ryoko repeated.

"What do you want me to do?" Washu asked cautiously.

Ryoko took a deep breath in preparation.

It was a moment they had both waited a very long time for.

"How about... " She paused, looking over at Washu.

"How about we give things another try?" She finished, venturing a small smile.

Washu's eyes widened, and before Ryoko could react she was trapped in a crushing hug.

Ryoko tensed in surprise, but soon returned the embrace. She spat out some of Washu's hair as she did. Washu had started bawling over her shoulder.

Relief washed over Ryoko in waves. _It's over. _

Then Ryoko felt the same unusual feeling she'd had a month ago. Being held by Washu was unmistakably familiar. In fact everything about the adult Washu seemed familiar.

The fear and uncertainty that had gripped Ryoko for so long seemed to finally start to fade, even if part of her remained utterly paranoid. She began to think of the implications if everything Washu said was true; If she was in fact someone's beloved child.

It was her oldest insecurity, and she didn't care how it would make her look.

Slowly Ryoko lowered her mental defenses, feeling like she was opening a hand that had long been clenched. It felt very good to relax a muscle that had been working for so long. She had kept it seamless even while she slept.

Once it was open, Ryoko gently reached out to Washu's mind, brushing against it telepathically.

Washu gasped in surprise, her head still over Ryoko's shoulder.

_::Please... I want to trust you. I want to be able to trust you so badly:: _Said Ryoko through their link. A flood of emotions leaked through the message, the sum of which was most definitely trepidation.

Washu pressed her forehead to Ryoko's, closing her eyes in concentration.

::Don't be afraid. Oh please don't be afraid anymore Ryoko. I love you so much and I want you to trust me more than anything::

Where words failed, Washu sent as many warm feelings as she possibly could.

::And I never told you something important:: She continued.

::What is it?:: Asked Ryoko.

::This link works both ways in every sense::

::You mean...::

::Yes. You can also see my memories::

Ryoko didn't know how to take this.

Washu continued:

::I almost never let you into my mind when you were a child, for obvious reasons. And I certainly couldn't do so recently.::

::That's understandable:: Replied Ryoko. :: I would have gotten payback as soon as I could. What did you have in mind?:: She hadn't intended to make a pun.

::Let me show you some of the things you don't remember. I suppose if you wanted to get even, you could peek where I don't want you too. You could even do a lot of damage, and there wouldn't be much I could do about it once I've let you so far in. I would understand why you'd want to do that, after what I did to you. But I will be the one to take a leap of faith for you this time.::

Ryoko could feel Washu's hesitation at taking such a tremendous risk.

::I'm ready:: Ryoko said.

As if leading her by the hand, Washu showed Ryoko the way to her mind.

Ryoko felt herself pass through a sort of doorway, and into an expanse on the other side. It was an impossibly vast thing compared to the mind of Ryo-Ohki. Even Ryoko felt small in comparison. Over twenty thousand years worth of memories mixed and moved dynamically in a consciousness that worked incredibly fast. There were categories, walls, and divisions; some of them hardly connected to other parts of the mind. There were multiple personalities, entire lives that had been replaced. And in the background something seemed to resonate with Ryoko the same way she resonated with the gems.

::This way Ryoko:: Said Washu.

Washu redirected her guest before she got lost in the labyrinth, leading her to a cluster of the freshest memories.

Sights, smells, and sounds began to fill Ryoko's perspective as they came into direct contact.

The experiences were both seen directly from Washu's eyes, and as she imagined someone else might see them. Memories of the first and third perspectives.

_Finally! After endless toil, a cyan-haired baby was being rocked lovingly in Washu's arms. For safety's sake she'd made it almost a toddler, and it had a full head of soft cyan hair. She comforted it with her embrace, her mind, and her lullaby. A lullaby she had not been able to sing for what felt like eons. A wonderful, perfect little version of herself. One that could never be taken away. Blue hair and golden eyes ... the opposite of her first child...That was so terribly long ago... _

Time surged, as if running on fast-forward.

_Little Ryoko taking her first steps at three months, speaking her first words soon after. Washu would carry her on long walks through the park at the academy. Let her touch and play with the specimens in her lab. She was a thoroughly precocious child, and Washu would have it no other way. _

Another dash forward in time.

_Taking Ryoko to day-care. Washu watching her closely as she played with the other children, running and laughing all the while. Washu volunteered to watch them all, because she could not bear to leave her daughter alone when she was so little. Soon little Ryoko played with children much older than she was. _

_Little Ryoko loved to learn, and she loved how proud it made her mom. Washu would give her any media she wanted, and use their mental link to demonstrate difficult subjects. _

_In what seemed like no time at all, Ryoko had a galactic standard - level education. She was only seven! Washu couldn't help but be continually surprised. Though Ryoko was the daughter of the number one genius scientist in the universe, after all. _

_A large part of Washu wanted her to slow down, to enjoy the innocence of childhood while she had the chance. But Ryoko had seen too many of Washu's thoughts. She saw a snippet of how big and dangerous the universe was. Saw how important it would be that she grew as much as she could. It became Ryoko's obsession, especially because she could no longer relate to other children her age. _

_Washu watched with sadness as her daughter lost sleep and studied long nights. For a few weeks Ryoko became very isolated. Washu made the extra effort to distract her during that time. But little Ryoko was relentless. _

_Washu thought of how her own childhood had been very similar, and that memory made her determined to help Ryoko learn and grow as much as she wanted. The entire point was that she wasn't a normal child. After so much work to bring her into the world, why not? _

The memories seemed to shift in character at this point. They were reinforced and engrained into Washu's mind more deeply than anything prior.

_And so Washu introduced her daughter to Ryo-Ohki, her new friend. Washu began to teach Ryoko how to fight and fly. To respect the proper methods and attitude for research. Ryoko would watch as Washu worked, helping when she could. _

_Washu began teaching a class at the Galaxy Academy (formerly the Royal Space Academy) again, and let little Ryoko sit in the lecture hall. Word spread quickly of a nine year-old attending Galaxy academy courses. The Hakubi family befriended others and further opened themselves to the world. And it was a bright world indeed. The wonderful and happy life that Washu had always wanted. _

_The two of them were absolutely inseparable, for even when they were miles apart they would chat and share their experiences. They were even beginning to problem-solve with both minds simultaneously, and little Ryoko's young mind often gave Washu a valuable perspective. _

_Ryoko had begun to work on using the gems, even at such a young age. And by the time she was eleven she could draw power from all of them. Washu was so proud of her. It became clear that they would finally solve the riddle that had eluded the scientist for so long. But even that would only be the beginning. There would be no challenge too daunting while they had each other. And they would have each other forever. Washu had made sure of that. _

Washu continued sifting through the past, wanting to share more, but Ryoko's side of the connection was fading.

An hour had passed during their reminiscence, and during that time the realization of what she had lost had hit Ryoko like a ton of bricks. It led to the comparison of who she was now to who she had been; the life she had been deprived of. It also awakened memories of her own that she had never experienced, giving her context for an entirely new variety of grief.

::Ryoko?::

There was no answer. Washu opened her eyes to check on her daughter, quickly becoming concerned. "Ryoko?"

Ryoko had never cried so hard. She cried so hard it hurt, sobbing until her lungs shriveled up in her ribcage and all she could do was gasp breathlessly.

Washu held Ryoko to her chest protectively, gently rubbing her back.

"Take a deep breath. Everything is okay now."

She rested her chin on top of Ryoko's spiky mane of hair.

"Mom!" Creaked Ryoko. Her voice was weak, pained, and almost inaudible.

The little girl inside of Ryoko missed her mother very much.

She sobbed brokenly, trying and failing to get a full breath of air.

"Mom I'm so sorry." She choked out, shaking. Her voice became a harsh whisper.

"I'm so damned messed up! I'm broken!"

"Sshhh, calm down. We will get through this. All it will take is time." Washu said.

Ryoko finally managed to get her wind back. She took a few shaky breaths and sniffled pathetically. Washu tried to comfort her.

"There was always a piece of you there that I should have seen Ryoko. Even without any of your memories, with all the things he did to you, you rejected it. You wanted to be better. You wanted to live and love with the family in Okayama. You even wanted to love me, though you had little clue if I really was who I said I was. Your heart was always there somehow, and it makes me so proud of you."

Ryoko buried her head into Washu's shoulder. Washu planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"You're so strong. And it makes me love you for who you are now, not just for the little girl I lost so long ago."

Ryoko's mourning slowly began to subside. There was a warm, happy feeling beneath it.

"Thanks for not giving up on me." She managed to say.

Washu hugged her tighter.

"And don't forget that everyone else back in Okayama cares about you too. You should have seen how they treated me after you left."

Ryoko chuckled through a few more tears.

"Oh really?"

Washu smirked.

"Oh yes! I was berated on a couple of occasions by your dear friend Aeka, as much as she claims to despise you."

"No way! She just said she'd talk to you." Sputtered Ryoko.

"Yes! And Sasami wouldn't even speak to me, much less cook anything. Yosho tried to lecture me several times. I wasn't having any of it. And Ryo-Ohki had it pretty rough. Poor thing."

"And Tenchi?" Asked Ryoko.

Washu snorted.

"Tenchi just got awkward. It was so obvious he was keeping a secret that it was insulting. For all his positive traits he is such a simpleton."

Ryoko giggled, as did Washu.

"Well that's what makes him so great. Right?" Asked Ryoko.

"You wanna help me get that sample now?" Joked Washu.

Or was she joking? Ryoko laughed at the thought.

_Who cares? __Still the same Washu. _

"_Damn you!_" She said. "All you ever had to do was lock him in the library with a cup!"

"Oh you're no fun at all." Pouted Washu. She stood up off the bench and pulled Ryoko after her.

"Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

><p>000<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The last scenes were very touchy, and I think I might have botched them a bit. Help me if you have ideas. <strong>

**I'm glad you like reading it so much (I'll just assume you do if you've gotten to this chapter) Let me know how much, or how out of character it is in a quick review. It takes ten seconds.  
><strong>


	8. Epilogue

**Chapter 8: Epilogue.**

* * *

><p>"Hey! Helllooooo... anybody there? MA?" Shouted Ryoko. Her voice echoed through the wide expanse of the laboratory as she continued walking. She poked her head around a particularly large graviton-battery.<p>

"Mom? You back here?"

_ She's got to be in here somewhere. Time for desperate measures. _

::Mommy?::

Ryoko waited for a response, getting nothing in return.

She meandered towards the other side of the room until she came to a large door. Opening it, she entered the large atrium in which the door to the Masaki household usually appeared. As she walked passed a few other doorways she did a double-take.

_No way! Is this... what I think it is? _

Checking to make sure she was alone, Ryoko typed a quick entry into a keypad on the wall. The wall behind the keypad vanished, and she quickly darted inside the opening.

Ryoko gasped as she was greeted on the other side by something unmistakably familiar; her old living quarters. To be specific, her five thousand year-old living room.

The cleaning and maintenance programs had kept things pretty much the same. Well... almost. All the plants had been removed from their pots. They had likely died, turned to dust, and been filtered out through the air.

One of her favorite sculptures had sagged almost to the point of becoming a puddle, proving that the particular variety of glass she had used to make it was indeed a highly viscous liquid.

_I guess that debate is finally settled. _Ryoko poked it gently with her finger. She generally found that touching things made them more real.

Lost in her nostalgic trance, Ryoko opened another door and entered her old bedroom.

It had always been a simple affair. There was a bed, a wardrobe, a connecting bathroom, and a metallic desk below a large window. The artificial view being projected was of the grounds of the Royal Space Academy. It was as if her room was in one of the buildings around the main courtyard. Students rushed to their next class, meeting friends along the way and chatting. Shuttles and small spacecraft flew through the sky above, and in the background the twin moons of Lo and Timarion glowed red and purple.

Ryoko ran her hand over her old desk, almost overwhelmed by the textures, the sights, and the smells. She breathed deeply, getting a whiff of the cleaning fragrance that had always been used in that room.

_Nothing brings back a memory quite like aroma._

She sat down in her hover- chair, and as if on command a holo-display opened before her. Some lecture notes and reading material popped onto the screen, along with a few messages from people long dead and gone.

_My gods... it's like it was yesterday. _

Ryoko slowly reached towards the keypad with a finger.

"Watcha doing there?"

"AAEEIII!" Yelled Ryoko.

She jumped out of her seat, hit her head on the ceiling, and came crashing down into the hover-chair again. It bounced back up off the floor with her sprawled over the armrests.

Washu giggled maniacally from the doorway to the room.

"What the hell!? I've been looking all over for you!" Cried Ryoko, rubbing her head wound.

Washu pulled out something from behind her back.

"Lookie what I found!" She said excitedly.

It was Ryoko's old academy uniform, which was a lot like Washu's. Black with yellow triangle clasps and white details.

"Think you could try to fit into it?" Asked Washu, grinning devilishly.

Ryoko scowled. "NO! You put that in the same place you put that photo album right now. I don't want anybody else seeing it."

"Aww honey... it's like you don't trust me or something. Have I blackmailed you yet?"

"Yes." Replied Ryoko without a hint of hesitation.

"That doesn't count and you know it."

"Whatever! Where have you been lately? I was worried." Ryoko asked, obviously concerned.

Washu flung the clothes onto the bed nearby.

"The places between spaces. Just running a few errands."

"And you're... okay? How are you feeling?"

"Better than ever, if you must know." Replied Washu cheerily.

"You're sure about that?" Asked Ryoko, totally unconvinced.

"Well it's not every day you find out you're part of a hyper-dimensional being, is it? Not the answer I was expecting to my 20,000 year-old question, mind you, but a satisfying one none the less." Washu pointed to her cheeks, which had lifted into a rosy smile. "Makes me feel awfully special."

Washu leaned over and poked Ryoko in the forehead. Ryoko's eyes crossed as she tried to focus on it.

"And with a snap of my fingers - poof! - bye bye brain damage! I made all that other progress seem like a waste of time! But it was a labor of love, so no regrets."

Ryoko uncrossed her eyes, regarding Washu curiously.

"So did anything change? Are you... y'know...different?" She asked.

"I have absolutely no idea. Can't seem to remember a thing." Replied Washu matter-of-factly. She rapped her head with one of her knuckles.

Ryoko gaped at this, but Washu waved her hands dismissively.

"It's obviously something that's at big-Washu's discretion. No point in worrying about it."

"If you say so. But don't let it get to your head. You're full of it as it is." Muttered Ryoko.

Washu pinched her daughter's cheek playfully.

"Oh is that so? Well I suppose I should listen to you. After all, you _were _the _second _greatest genius in the universe."

Ryoko swatted away Washu's hand, which only succeeded in making her cackle with amusement.

"Aww... don't get all sore about it! You're just several thousand years behind on your studies. It's a shame really. We should get back to the academy."

"Peh! I can imagine how that would work out." Ryoko spat.

"Nonsense!" Stated Washu. She raised her finger pointedly, speaking with her eyes closed like the smug little genius she was.

"You will be Ryoko Hakubi - my brilliant, stunningly attractive, yet understandably naive daughter that was raised in hiding after I escaped from Kagato thirty years ago. Now that my one-time captor is vanquished, we've emerged and are ready to take the world by storm!"

Washu rubbed her hands together as she dove deeper into her fantasy.

"First I'll waltz in and reclaim my office, title, and tenure. That shouldn't be a problem. Though it'll definitely make the news. Then after you take a few of the standard academy intelligence evaluations - _the results of which will blow the academic chairmen out of the water - _I'll strong-arm you into the graduate school."

Washu paced over to the window, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Maybe then we can scrape up some funding for a few projects. In the meantime you could take a few of the more advanced courses to get back in the swing of things. I'm curious as to how much of Zero's databanks you've assimilated."

Ryoko smirked.

"HA! Fun idea. But don't you think my alter-ego would be a bit obvious? You could at least change the name. It'd be like walking into a shooting gallery."

Washu drummed her fingers together, as if executing a clever plot.

"Not really. Mihoshi's report is highly classified. Pretty much to the Jurian high-royalty and a few GP analysts. The story released via the media is a bunch of made-up mish-mash. As far as anyone knows, we've got nothing to do with Ryoko the space pirate."

"Is that so?"

"Yep! And not only that... but you'll be in disguise!"

Washu whipped out a picture, sending it spinning into Ryoko's hands.

A slightly shorter, crimson-haired look-alike stared back at her through the picture frame. The ears were human, the eyes were blue, and the spiky locks of hair were tied in a neat pony-tail. The pseudo - Ryoko seemed mature and professional in her tacky space-academy uniform, with square-framed glasses to top it off. Though the differences were minor she was unrecognizable. No one that had seen Ryoko the space pirate would suspect a thing.

"Wow. You've really planned this out." Said Ryoko, who was obviously amused. She studied the picture closely.

"Well I've had quite a while." Said Washu smugly.

"And the ears? It's not like I can just trim them. They grow back."

Washu's inspected the picture over Ryoko's shoulder, still grinning deviously.

"With practice you should be able to morph even more than I can. But it'd be best to go with something simple. Just look at that familial resemblance! Almost as gorgeous as yours truly!"

Ryoko sighed, tossing the picture onto the desk in front of her.

"You're serious about this?"

"Of course I am! What else would we do?" Said Washu excitedly.

Ryoko looked out the window, her expression wistful.

"So much has changed..."

Washu picked up the picture and gently returned it to one of her pockets. She leaned over and put a hand over one of Ryoko's. Her childlike, playful demeanor was briefly replaced by one of utter sincerity.

"Sweetie! This is your chance to get your life back. I want you to be happy."

Ryoko smiled, putting her other hand on top of Washu's.

"I've already gotten my life back. I've got you and everybody. Everything I need is on Earth already."

Washu shook her head.

"You've got an unhealthy obsession with Tenchi, and this little family can't stick around forever. Everyone else has a life to go back to."

Ryoko scowled at this.

"HEY! Anyone with eyes can see it's destiny."

Washu failed to suppress a giggle.

She wagged her finger in a scolding manner.

"He's just one man! You don't know any better because you've never dated anybody! That's a lot of baggage young lady, and you need to move on."

Ryoko glowered at her. Washu suddenly transformed into an adult. She flaunted her chest, grinning lasciviously.

"Or do I have to break my poor daughter's heart? No-one in his right mind could resist a physical from _this _doctor."

"Mom..." Growled Ryoko threateningly.

Washu rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh! Take a joke! Long story short, you've got issues darling."

"ME!? You tried to give him a handie in the body of a child you p-"

Washu pinched Ryoko's lips shut, then continued to lecture.

"Just don't make so much of your happiness dependent on possessing him! It won't do anyone any favors."

Ryoko fumed, crossing her arms defensively. Washu released her hold on her daughter's face and sighed. That was the tenth time she'd failed to break through on that topic.

_I sure hope you don't have to learn that one the hard way little Ryoko. _

"Okay, sore subject. Back to the point."

Washu walked back behind Ryoko's chair and began massaging her shoulders. "There's no reason you can't keep your life here too! I could have a subspace portal going straight from the academy to the house. It would be like we never even moved out!"

Ryoko at last seemed mildly interested. Washu noticed this and pressed further.

"Just give it a little try. Maybe start with a visit, or go to classes a couple days out of the week. I promise you'll love it!"

Washu gave her daughter a few pats on the back.

"What do you say?" She said hopefully.

"I'll think about it." Replied Ryoko.

Washu seemed to shrink.

She turned around, clearly disappointed.

"Alright..."

Ryoko cringed at this.

She thought of all the work Washu had gone through in the past few months; all the help and therapy she'd provided. They had both changed for the better, and Ryoko couldn't remember a time when she'd been happier. The little pieces of herself that she'd always missed were back in place. Somehow, despite everything she'd endured, part of her felt like a young woman.

Ryoko stole a look at her old uniform on the bed, ingraining it into her mind.

After a moment's decision she snapped her fingers.

"Okay. I've thought about it. And y'know what? I think a visit sounds nice!"

Her voice seemed a few notes higher than normal.

Surprised, Washu's head whipped back around.

An eleven year-old Ryoko stood before her, dressed in a copy of her old school uniform.

And that, of course, resulted in a rather fierce hug.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I love this story so much so that I've already put 15,000 words into a sequel. It'd be about the Tenchi gang's legacy - where their adventures take them a few years down the road and where they're headed. But it's certainly nothing tranquil... and it's definitely nothing I've seen in a Tenchi fanfic before. So far it's quite a roller coaster - and it starts with Ryoko's identity getting revealed at the RSA. Tenchi's started dating around too... can you imagine? I've figured out a way that the gang could stay together in a "happily ever after" sort of scenario - though some things change pretty dramatically. I've yet to see another story that comes up with a better solution. I'm torn whether to post it or not because there's so little reader engagement.<p>

On a final note: Are you curious as to how OVA3 was supposed to run? I've created a rough outline based on the foreshadowing and structure of the first two OVA's. The explanation of light-hawk wings might prove interesting. Or maybe you'd rather keep your own version of the series? It seems that everybody takes what they want from all the spin-offs and creates their own little world. The basic plot and characters of Tenchi Muyo are so great no-one could resist doing so. Maybe the OVA series always intended to leave large amounts of backstory unexplained, so that people could interpret the tale the way they wanted. That's a fun thought. Maybe that's why over twenty years after the series ended people are still enjoying it? Rock on. (and review).

I'm going to print out and save this story for eternity. I encourage you to review it even if it's been years since it was published. Though you'd think I'd be bored with it because I was the one that wrote it, I've read this story more times than any other on this site! The gap between intention and result in art is always fascinating.


End file.
